Back to normal?
by Hinata1313
Summary: Since Sasuke had left Sakura suffered under her loneliness. To see that all of her friends found lovers makes her happy and sad at the same time. Will she find love too? SakuShika hope you enjoy it! Pls review!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic ever. I hope I didn't mess things up. If I made any mistakes please tell me.  
**I do not own Naruto**.

* * *

Beep Beep Beep 

Her Alarm clock was annoying her to no end, her inner self screamed **'Throw it out of the window!' **she slapped it out and moaned into her pillow. Not that early again! Tsunade is really a slave driver when it comes to shoo other ones. Finally Sakura got up and stretched yawning, then slowly walked into her bathroom for a quick shower and brushing her teeth. After she had dressed she left her apartment, deciding to clean it after work for the third time this week. A part of Sakuras mind refuses to believe that Shizune was able to keep her sanity, since she was around the now fifth Hokage for so long. The only thing that made her smile was the simple fact that Ino was taught mostly by her and not Tsunade. To see the blonde nearly flipping was cure to her soul.

Things still weren't back in complete order, since Akatsuki was very active the last time. Many things have changed and most of them thanks to Naruto. A little smile rushed over her face. When she remembered back to the Academy days, that blonde was so annoying and loud. Now he's still loud but more like a brother to her. To really admit it, Sakura had missed him and was happy to have him back. Today was her 19th birthday, but she knew that Tsunade wouldn't make the day easier for her because of it. Shizune promised her she would talk to the Godaime to make sure that she gets the afternoon off. During the last two weeks Sakura spent more time in hospital then at home. She developed dark bags under her eyes and hated her reflexion in the mirror. 'Hell, at the moment everything's getting on my nerves.' she thought while walking to destined place. "Morning Sakura." Shizune yawned. "Morning.", she replied. "How's her mood?" she asked the older one. "As always." was the answer. "Oh, sorry Sakura, I nearly forgot! Happy Birthday!" Shizune smiled and hugged her. "That's for you.", and with a big grin she handed her over her present. It was a little box and Sakura was curious about its contents. Slowly she opened the wrapping and then opened it. "Oh my! Shizune are you crazy? That's beautiful!" Sakura was holding an elegantly silver necklace with a small silver cherry blossom, which had a little fake diamond in the middle. "You're welcome." said crazy Kunoichi answered. "It's meant to be a guardian for you out on missions, since you've got Naruto around I thought it would be a good idea. He's a guarantee for trouble." Sakura grinned at her. "Right. And not only him, Kakashi-sensei too." both of them laughed, until they were disturbed by the call of the blonde dictator upstairs. "SHIZUNE!" "Ew.", Sakura made. "Either we woke her or she drunk up her Sake." Shizune grimaced: "Or she found the new paperwork I brought her while she slept and pretended to work." Sakura giggled. "It doesn't really matter what it was, I think. But it would be the best if we show up, otherwise she would flip cause we're late." "Yosh! Then let's go."

They knocked on the door, and waited a short moment before they entered. "You called, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked politely. "Yes, I do! What's up with you two making such a noise so early? I was trying to sleep." "You've nearly slept through the last day! Who do you think is going to do all this stuff?" she asked her in her usual Tsunade-scolding-tune. The blonde sighed. Sakura could've sworn she heard something like Shikamarus often used 'what a drag', and couldn't help but smiling. "Sometimes I ask myself why I agreed to be Hokage." she murmured. "Alright! Now, I called you because I want you to do something for me. This is the list of all things I need you to procure, now leave." she waved Shizune out of the room. "And Sakura, I want you to check these patients in the hospital. Some of them returned seriously injured form their last missions. And when you're with the last patient, this stubborn bonehead, say hello to him from me. If he refuses to take his medicine again I'll have to make him stay at the hospital for at least two more weeks." Sakura took the card index maps from her and bowed. "Hai, Hokage-sama.", and turned around to leave. "Sakura." The blonde stopped her. "If you should wonder where Ino is, she has the morning off and starts at noon." "Ok." She said, and was about to leave again. "Sakura." She stopped her again. "Yes?" "Happy Birthday!" Tsunade grinned, and handed her over her present: a pair new gloves and a pair blow rings. "You can hide them under the gloves, so you're punches become even harder." She smiled at her. "And you've got the afternoon off. But now hurry and make your round." "Hai!" she said smiling and left her office.

At the sister's room she put on her sister's smock and went through the patient's data. She was curious who the 'stubborn bonehead' was, and nearly laughed out loud as she read the name: Hatake Kakashi. She grinned. She knew he hates hospitals, and telling him Tsunade would make him stay here even longer would make him take his medicine voluntarily. It wasn't already time for her round, so she decided to do her paperwork first, so she won't have to do it later or tomorrow. Tsunade had made Kakashi the last one to check because she knew they would chat and it wouldn't matter then. Naruto recovered quickly, so he was able to leave two days ago. It was nearly half past six when she started her paperwork, and five past nine when she finally finished it. "Done." She sighed. "Now I'll do my round and then I'm finished for today." she massaged her temples and stood up. Two and a half hours of bandages changing, constitution checking and many many words later she stood in front of Kakashis door and knocked.

"Hmpf." Came the grumbling sound from the inside. As she opened the door she said: "No need to grumble, I'm not here to kill you, you know." She said smiling. "Sakura?" he asked tired, and turned round to face her. "I think that's how my parents named me. Even if some people you know call me nicknames like 'mini-Tsunade'. Which is definitely not funny." She stated, and looked at her former sensei. "So you're the stubborn bonehead." she said teasingly while pulling a chair next to his bed. "That sounds typically Tsunade." he said sighing. "Yep. But that's not all she ordered me to tell you. If you go on refusing to take your medicine she'll let you stay here for another two weeks." He grumbled again. "Come on Kakashi-sensei! It's just a chakra restraining medicine. You only won't be able to do any jutsu for a week, that's all. And that's just a little death to die if you're able to leave the hospital, right?" "Hmpf." Now it was her turn to mumble 'what a drag' under her breath. "If you act like a kid and refuse like that, don't you think you might lose some serious face here?" "Ok, ok. Then give me that damn pill and turn around." he give in. "I warn you! Don't you dare try cheating on me!" she said in a very Tsunade-like manner. "If you refuse to take the pill, I'll give you the stuff i.V., got me?" "No needle near me!" he said quickly. She handed him the medicine and turned round as he asked her to.

She had to resist the urge to turn around and finally caught a glance of his face. His first attempt was to threw that damn pill anywhere, but that would've been too childish. And Sakura was right; he already lost to much of his face because of that second-bell-test-thing. Inside he sighed. He knew this medicine too well, and he hated it. Last time he had to take that one, Guy challenged him and he wasn't able to perform a jutsu, logically, and lost. "Have taken it.", he said, after swallowing. "Fine. And I see that you're still alive." she grinned. He pulled a face behind his mask. "Well, that's all you want to say?" he said mockingly. "No, not really. Since you've taken that stupid medicine, you're allowed to leave the hospital today. But you have to show up for a short check every second day, so we can control your recovering, got me?" "Yes.", he grinned. "Ok, that's all. I leave you now and send you a nurse with your clothes." She said winking and stood up. When she reached the door he asked: "Have you got the afternoon off?" "Actually, yes." she smiled. "Ok then, how about lunch?" "Why not?" "Then it's set." "I'll just finish this here." Sakura said while waving with his card index map. "Then I'm ready." She just opened the door, when she heard a shout: "Hey billboard-brow!" Kakashi grinned; he knew too well what'll happen next. 'And there she goes.' he thought grinning. "INO-PIG! How dare you! Insulting me in front of my patients.", and she slammed the door behind herself.

"He he, just kidding." Ino grinned. "Happy Birthday, Sakura-CHAN.", she put as much heart into that –chan, so Sakura would stop with her Ino-I-kill-you-right away-looks. "Here, that's for you." And she handed her best friend her present. A pink nightgown with a sleeping puppy printed on it and a pair of pink fluffy slippers. "If I were you, I won't show it to Kiba. You know how he is when he sees puppies." Ino grinned. "Oh really? Thanks for that advice Ino!" she answered sarcastically. "And if I have to tell you: no one will ever enter my apartment when I wear it. Especially NOT Kiba." she poked her best friend and then smiled. "But thanks. It's kind of funny." "Sorry that I can't celebrate with you. But our slave driver won't allow it." "I know, I know. But her mood isn't that bad today. So just let her be and everything's fine. I won't be here tomorrow, because it's my day off this week. So if there's something really important, come around." "Ok, but I don't think that I'll have to." she grinned, and saw Kakashi appearing behind her in the door. "I think you should go now, except you want Tsunade to give you more work to do." "No. Thanks Ino." She took off her sister's smock, took her present and turned around. Instead of facing an open door she faced a curious looking silver haired Jonin. Shocked she nearly dropped her present, Ino giggled and Kakashi smiled visible eye curved up. "You shocked me!" she stated. "I see." He replied. "Now, can we go?" he asked. "Yes. I think so." "Better leave quick." Ino grinned, and disappeared to do her work. "So, where do we go? Ichiraku?" she asked. "No.", he answered. "But you'll see in a few minutes."

They walked through the village and were getting nearer the training grounds. "I thought you said something about lunch?" "Don't be impatient. You'll see." Was the only thing he said. **'Shannaro! W****ho**** does that always-late-coming-porn-reading-****calling-himself-sensei**** think he is?****'** growled Inner Sakura. **'I mean it's our birthday! Slap him! He didn't even mention it!'** _**'Shut up'**_ shot Sakura back, and her inner self went quiet. A slightly annoyed look rushed over her face, but she remained silent and kept on walking. When they reached their former training ground he finally stopped, putting his most read Icha Icha book away and said: "So, here we are." **'Cool, very nice. Empty area.'** Her inner self moaned. _**'I told you before, stfu!'**_, shot Sakura back again. And before her Inner Sakura could reply anything, a smoke bomb exploded right next to her. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!" and as the smoke cleared she saw them all. The former Rookies and Team Guy where there, except Ino, who was working. But as she looked closer, Sai was missing too. Not that this fact was bothering her. Tenten and Hinata were holding a big b-day cake, a sulking Naruto behind them. "Just don't notice him. We thought it would be safer if we take that baby here. He just would've dropped it." Tenten said with a big grin. "Thank you! That's so nice!" After shaking every ones hands, getting hugged from the girls and Naruto and after punching the last one they finally sat down to eat. From Team 8 she got a new set of Kunai which can be controlled by chakra; from Team Guy (thanks to Tenten) a big box with Shuriken ('Guy thought about green spandex.' Her friend later told her), from Naruto and Kakashi a poems book and a book about herbs and medicine from Shikamaru and Choji. The last one really surprised her.

It was quite a funny afternoon, even thought that all of them got back to their habits after eating the cake. Choji was munching his chips again, Shikamaru watching the clouds, Neji just sitting there doing nothing and so on. The girls were chatting and laughing, Kurenai with them, and Naruto was talking to Kakashi, who pretends to listen but was actually reading. After a while Kurenai stood up, and said goodbye, because her babysitter only had time for a few hours. "Sad that you have to leave." Sakura said a little sad. "Yeah, but it's hard to find a good babysitter, and I don't think that Konohamaru is able to look after him longer. Sometimes he's really exhausting." "Who? Konohamaru?" "No!" "Oh, sorry!" And they laughed, but in a way Kurenai still looked a little sad. She always tried to be strong, but Asumas death was a shock and ripped her apart. Pretending to be ok was her try of coping with it, but they all knew it was just fake. "Hug him from me." Sakura laughed. "Sure. Have a nice day. See you." And then the Jonin left.

"Do you still miss him?" Tenten asked Sakura after a few minutes of silence. "Hm." Sakura made. "To tell the truth, I don't really know." "How's that?" asked Hinata. "See, it's a long time. Even Ino is over it." Sakura said slowly. Tenten gave her an unbelievingly look. "You're serious?" "Ok, ok, Sai is not really a good choice…" answered the pink haired Kunoichi. Know even the other ones were listening. "Sakura, that was a serious question." "And a serious answer. See, I don't know if he ever comes back and even if, that doesn't mean that he fells anything for me. A part of me still wants him back, but another part shouts to go on with life, because it's short and should not be wasted. Would you spend your whole life waiting and hoping? I don't want to regret waiting and wasting when I die. That's simply all." "But I thought you were friends?" asked Hinata quietly. "That's what I thought too." Answered Sakura sadly. "But friends don't leave each other, fighting each other. He nearly killed Naruto, and that more than one time. I won't call that friendship, would you?" "No." said Hinata. "See? Neither would I." "So, when do you start going out then?" Tenten grinned. "Not the next days." Sakura grinned back. "I'm too tired to even clean my apartment. There's no way to go out on a Date at the moment. Tsunade won't let me. Sometimes I think it would be better to live completely at the hospital. It would shorten the ways immense." "Come on, that's more than just sarcasm. You need to go on missions again." "Tell that my slave driver." She said laughing.

A few hours later, as it starts to get dark everyone left, and Sakura walked home tired but happy. **'Quite a nice day, Shannaro!'** her inner self gave a thumps up. _**'Yeah.'**_ She replied back. After she entered her apartment and put her presents on her couch table, she went to her bathroom for a shower and brushing her teeth. She put on her pyjamas and fell on her bed. It only took five minutes till she fell asleep.

* * *

Jeez! There were so many mistakes in my time-line, I had to correct them (In the first version of the story I've even forgotten to write how old Sakura is, sorry for that). Hope you still like it. 


	2. Chapter 2

When she finally woke up, it was already past noon. Yawning Sakura sat up on her bed, and looked around. _**'Man, I should really clean here.'**_ She thought and stood up, taking her dirty clothes and putting them into the washing machine. It took her three hours of sweeping, wiping and window cleaning she nearly collapsed on her sofa. "Finally done." she said to herself and looked around. _**'I think I should do it more often and not always wait until it's that much. Damn Tsunade, thanks to her I nearly got no time for anything else.**_' She stood up again and put her now washed clothes in her laundry dryer. After a short look in the mirror she decided to have a shower. Half an hour later she sat on her couch again. The books she got yesterday lying on the table in front of her, and she thought about which one she should read. She decided the present from Choji and Shikamaru would be interesting. From Tsunade she knew that the Nara-Clan has his own medicines, some were the antidotes to the pills from the Akimichis. The first pages only explained many herbs, their use, where they can be found and so on. It was quite interesting. She didn't even put it away as it knocked on her door.

As she opened her door she was surprised: "Oh, Shikamaru? What's up?" "Tsunade sent me. You're assigned to a mission. Sorry that I'm that late to tell you, but we should start tonight, at five." "At five?" she looked shocked. "As I said, I'm sorry. But Godaime just came up with that mission." "Who joins too?" "Neji, Kiba, you and I." He answered. "We meet at the main gate." "Alright." She sighed. "Then, see you later." He said, and turned round. "Yeah, see you." She replied, and closed the door again. He grinned as he walked away, so it was definitely a good present.Sakura started packing her things in her backpack, including her new weapons. After a few minutes when she was finished packing she went into the kitchen and prepared her evening meal. While eating she still kept on reading in the book. It was really interesting. Some of the herbs she knew what seems like ever, and a few she had even learned from Ino. She immediately grinned, so the leave turns. After a short look on the clock she decided that she should go to bed, otherwise she would look like a zombie.

The night was chilly and the sky was clouded. She walked slowly down the streets and as she reached the gate, Neji was already there. "Ohayo.", she said quietly. He nodded as reply. A short time later Shikamaru showed up followed by Kiba and Akamaru. "Last instructions." said Neji. "We're heading to Iwagakure, a secret scroll was on her way to Konoha, but it has been stolen from a little group of Iwa-Nin. A group of four, so that's why we act as a four-men-squad too. We don't know if they already have reached Iwagakure, but if so, then we split up at the border. They know that we're after them, so be on guard all the time. If they split up, we'll do the same. Kiba and Shikamaru, you're one cell, we're the second. Bringing the scroll back is very important. It contains secret techniques and had been stolen from some Suna-Nin during first Shinobi war. Gaara found it and wanted to send it back to us. Somehow Iwagakure found out and stole it. This happened yesterday in the afternoon. Now, let's go." He said, and so the hunt started.

Thanks to the Byakugan and Akamarus' nose they were able to find the traces easily. "They must really be in a hurry. Leaving that much traces, and so obviously." said Kiba. "That could be a trap too." said Neji. Sakura said nothing, she was thinking. "What's up?" asked Shikamaru after a while. "I was just wondering." She said, and even Kiba was now listening. "If Gaara only wanted to give that scroll back, why hadn't he sent it back with a hawk? No one would've expected it to be something important. I think there's something more to it." "Maybe you're right. But Gaara wouldn't do anything carless." "But if it would be that important, normally he would send Temari or Kankuro." Kiba stated. "That's something we'll find out if we get the scroll back." Shikamaru said. Neji nodded: "We don't know what's up with this scroll. The only thing we know is that it's important, and we have to bring it back. There's no time to ask Gaara, and the Shinobi who should deliver it don't know anything about it. He can count himself lucky, if Kotetsu and Izumo wouldn't have returned from their mission and taking this special way, he would've been dead." "Yeah, it took Tsunade two hours to fix him." Shikamaru replied. "That shows again, they're really in a hurry." Sakura stated. "So are we." Neji said seriously.

And so they only rested when necessary, and soon they caught up. "We're very close now." said Kiba. Suddenly Akamaru barked. "Right.", Kiba answered. "They split up, just as you've expected." he said to Neji. "Then let's do the same. When you get the scroll then tell us." "Right.", replied Kiba, Shikamaru just nodded and the followed the one part of the group, while Neji and Sakura followed the other ones. After a few steps he suddenly stopped. "What the…" he said, looking even harder with his Byakugan. "Neji, what's…?" Sakura tried to ask. "A trap. Those are Clones." "Shit!" she let out, and both of them immediately turned round and ran after Kiba and Shikamaru. "Wait.", Sakura said, and stopped, forming a few handsigns. "What are you doing?" "If they made some bunshin to confuse us, then we should do the same." she simply answered. A short grin rushed over his face. Two clones ran in the direction they came from. "Now, hurry." he said, and they sped off again.

They heard noise, and knew they were already fighting. Means Kiba was fighting one; Shikamaru caught two in his kagemane-no-jutsu and the fourth? The fourth Iwa-nin was sneaking up behind Shikamaru, trying to stab him with his kunai but without effort. The first thing they heard was a "Shannaro!" followed from a really hard punch. "We thought you might need help." said Neji grinning. Kiba looked a little shocked from the expression of the beaten Iwa-nins face. "This one has had it.", he bluntly stated. "I think Sakura can handle this alone." Neji said, and looked around with his Byakugan. "No one else around. And we have still miles between here and the border." "I think we should capture them for interrogation." Shikamaru said. "But you're the squad leader, so it's your decision." "Good idea." he said. "But we should knock them out, when we bring them to the ANBU. Better if I do it. Sakura would cause too much demolition." And with only a few tips of his Fingers the trapped Shinobi collapsed and fell on the floor. "Kiba finish toying around. We want to go back." While Kiba knocked the last one out, Akamaru went sniffing past the other ones and found the scroll. But not only one. "Two." Neji stated. "Just as you were expecting."

They quickly headed back to the village. Sakuras first way led her to the hospital, to look after the wounded Suna-nin, Kiba and Shikamaru brought the captured Iwa-nin to the ANBU while Neji brought the scrolls to Tsunade. "Two? I expected one." she said, looking oddly on the scrolls on her desk. "Thanks Neji. Two days off for all of you. Now get lost." she said and shooed him out of her office. When he closed the door he rolled with his eyes, she was really no easy person to deal with. He left the building and went to the hospital, so did Kiba and Shikamaru and they met right in front of it. "And?" "Nothing. She just was surprised and shooed me out." "Nothing more?" "We got two days off." "Does that count for me too?" asked Sakura, who left the hospital this moment. "I think so." "Good." She answered, and stretched a little. Only twelve hours, a quite fast mission and two days off. "How's that Suna-nin doing?" "Quite well. He can be glad Tsunade healed him, so he might be able to leave the hospital in three days." "He didn't know anything, right?" Neji was curious. "No, nothing. All he had been told was to deliver these scrolls and that's all. He's just a Genin. Maybe they thought if they'd send someone with a low profile he wouldn't be hunted." "Maybe. Would make sense." "Sorry guys, I normally won't play Chojis part, but how about something to eat? I'm starving." Kiba grinned. "Me too." Sakura said. "I think Ichiraku would be a good place." Shikamaru and Neji nodded. "You don't go home?" the pink haired Kunoichi asked. "No, no need to." The Nara answered. "I moved to my own apartment nearly one year ago. It was such a drag." Sakura smiled inwardly. Ino told her earlier that Shikamarus mom is really bossy. Once she had heard it herself. She was walking down the street on her way to Yamanakas flower shop, as she heard her scolding her husband. 'Poor guy.' She thought.

They gave up their orders and talked while Teuchi started to cook. "Naruto had changed a lot." Kiba stated out of the blue. "How's that?" Sakura asked. "I think he hasn't changed a bit. Still the same moron." They laughed. "Somehow you're right. But he acts different on missions, not that thoughtless like a few years ago." "Right. Maybe he learned a bit from that old Perv." "He changed the people too." Kiba said again. "The one you can recognise it most is Hinata. She trained like hell." "Right." Neji nodded. "It's not that easy to beat her like it was earlier." "Yes." Kiba said. "But you fight her different. Not the same way like you did during the first Chunin exams." Neji said nothing. He knew Kiba was right. And all thanks to Naruto. "But even us." Sakura stated. "We help each other when needed and change groups for missions." "And we're able to work together." Neji said. "Right." Kiba grinned again, taking some chopsticks. "But there are some still a little jealous." "What?" "Yeah! Remember back when we tried to take Sasuke back?" he shot a short look at Sakura, mumbling 'Sorry' and then continued. "Shino was pissed that he wasn't with us. He was the only one left behind, even Lee fought." "He was pissed because of that?" asked Shikamaru with a surprised look on his face. "Yeah, sort of. Even if he told me ten times that he wasn't pissed." "Enough talk about being pissed." Sakura said. "I want to eat." "Sorry." Kiba said again. "I don't want to be punched like that Iwa-nin. I first thought you killed him." "Me too." Neji said. "And it wouldn't be a big surprise. Since you've killed that one Akatsuki guy three years ago." "You did what?" Shikamaru and Kiba asked in unison. "But I didn't do it all alone." "She just helped you to doge a few of his attacks. You destroyed nearly the whole cave." "That's all thanks to Tsunades training. I promised myself never to be weak again. See, as Kiba said. Five years ago you all went out trying to bring him back, and what have I done? Nothing but whining. And as I found out that he nearly killed Naruto, I decided that I had to do something. I don't want to be the weak one who's left behind." "Quite effective, your training." "Thanks.", she grinned at Kiba, and ate up her ramen.

"You look really happy." Kiba said to her after eating. "Hell yeah!" she laughed. "Two days off! That's something like holidays." She paid and stood up. "Good night guys. Have a nice evening." And she slowly walked back home. "Man, everything changed a lot." Shikamaru stated, as all three of them watched her disappear. "Yeah." Answered Kiba. "Hinata has become a kick-ass, Ino started dating that Sai, and I really think Sakura is right about that weirdo, Tenten started dating our Mister Fate" he grinned and made a step back as Neji shot him a death glare. "Even Naruto and Choji started dating. I mean, hello? Choji is having dates! Man, you're so right. Things have changed a lot." He yawned, and so did Akamaru. "I think I'll go home too. See ya." And he disappeared too. "She was surprised about your present." Neji said to Shikamaru with a side glance. "But I think she likes it." "How?" "As I went to tell her about the mission she came to the door reading." "It's a ways better present than the one Ino gave her." "You know about it?" "Sure. Tenten told me. This pink obsession, horrible. I bet she doesn't even like pink that much as everyone thinks." "Maybe." Shikamaru answered. "She wears more red things." He said while standing up. "Right. Tenten said she likes red and green." And he stood up too. "Night. See ya around." Shikamaru said. "Yeah, night." Neji replied and walked home too.

Since it wasn't that late, Sakura decided to have a nice relaxing bath. She was a little disappointed about that mission, she had expected it to be a little rougher. "Only twelve hours.", she mumbled to herself. But better than working at the hospital. After half an hour she showered and went to bed. She fell asleep immediately. Next day it was again past noon, but now she really felt good. After a short look in the mirror she smiled, since the dark bags were gone. Whistling she went in the kitchen and made some tea. She sat down on her kitchen table, drinking her tea and eating an apple while reading again in Shikamarus book. In the afternoon, means in two hours, she wanted to meet with her friends.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino grinned. "You look better. Changed something?" Ino always makes her twitching her eyes. "INO…" "Hey hey, cool down! That should've been a compliment." "Ino, you're so bad at making compliments." Tenten said smiling. "I think she was just able to sleep long enough." Hinata said, slightly smiling. "Yes Hinata, you're so right." Sakura grinned. "Finally able to sleep more than only five hours a night." "Yeah, but how long?" Ino asked, sitting down on the cover. "I still got tomorrow." Sakura said while sitting down. "Yeah, and then welcome back to hell." Ino grumbled. "Was her mood that bad?" "Hm." The blonde nodded. "After she read that scrolls her mood was horrible." "Did she say something about their contents?" "Dunno, maybe to Shizune." Hinata and Tenten sat down next to them . "You were really quick. Neji-nii-san was back home in the evening again." Hinata said quietly. "Yes." Sakura nodded. "They were travelling really slowly and we were able to catch them still on our own territory. That's why we were back in the evening." "Better than working in the hospital." Ino sighed. "That's what I told myself too." Sakura grinned, and Tenten and Hinata started laughing.

"Lee has a girlfriend.", Tenten said after a few minutes. "WHAT?" the other ones asked with wide eyes. "Yeah, you got me right. I haven't found out her name yet, Lee remains silent and I can't ask her because Guy and Neji were keeping us busy with training. But she's a Shinobi." "The headband." Ino grinned. "Yes. Genin, I think. If she'd be Chunin already I would've seen her on mission." "Lee has a girlfriend." Sakura smiled. "Lucky guy." "Ähm, Sakura? You're alright?" "Why not? I'm just happy for him. He's such a nice and kind one. Thought I don't like green spandex…" All four of them where laughing. "Yeah. Thanks Lee is there. Otherwise Neji and I would've to wear this nasty green suit." "Hmm. You really can be thankful; green is so not your colour." Ino grinned. "I know! And Neji too." Hinata giggled, and Ino asked her: "What's up?" "Nothing. I just tried to imagine Neji-nii-san wearing green Spandex." Sakura and Ino exchanged strange looks while Tenten and Hinata roared with laughter. "Better not tell him." They decided.

They talked about their last dates with their counterparts and Sakura just sat there and listened. "Last week I saw Kiba with a red haired girl." Hinata said. "Was her hair that long?", Sakura asked showing her the length with her hands. "Yes." Hinata nodded. "That length." "I know her." The pink haired Kunoichi stated. "She works at the book store. Kind and friendly." "Same counts for the one I saw with Choji." Ino said slightly yawning. "She works at the pharmacy. He seemed to like her." "That's wonderful! Everyone is having…" Tenten broke off. "No, it's ok." Sakura said quickly. "I'm happy for every one of you." She said smiling. She tried to deny that little sting she felt in her heart. "Not everyone." Ino said. "Shikamaru is single too." "I thought he had something with that Temari from Suna?" Asked Tenten. "Just gossip." Ino replied. "Too troublesome, with his words. I think he's just afraid that he could end up like his dad." "I don't think his mom is that bad." Hinata said. "No, but she's really bossy. And for some people that's a problem." "She's just worried about them." Tenten said. "Whatever." Ino said, shrugging her shoulders. "How's Sai doing? Slowly getting how he has to act with normal people?" Sakura said teasingly. "Slowly, really slowly. Sometimes he's just asking too many questions." "But despite that you seem quite happy." Hinata said smiling. "Yes, that's true. I know that Sasuke-kun wasn't meant for me." Sakuras brows shot up: "What?" Ino laughed: "You got me right. I mean, he's cute and somehow a really good fighter, but that's not all." "And that from you…" Sakura murmured, and that caused another giggling-attack from Tenten and Hinata. "You are so childish." "There she goes again." Grinned Sakura and all three of them where now roaring with laughter. "Oh man." Ino sighed. "But to be honest, that's the way it is. Sometimes I think I just found him that cool and cute and stuff because all the other ones did."

"Yeah." Tenten said. "He was kind of cute, but that's all. During those Chunin exams he didn't show any better actions than the rest of us. I mean, Naruto, Shino and Shikamaru also entered the second round. And Naruto and Shikamaru put up a better fight than him, honestly, sorry Sakura." She finished. "Don't say sorry to me all the time. Those are things I thought about too. Nearly every girl in the academy had a crush on him. I think somehow that was the source of all. Ogling with Sasuke-kun was nothing special." "So it wasn't a joke what you said about that friendship-thing on your birthday." Tenten asked her. "No, that wasn't a joke. I meant what I said. I mean we were teammates and stuff, but he didn't hang out with us. I didn't hang out with Naruto either, and now I know it wasn't very nice. But every one of you did. As soon as we returned home from mission he disappeared out of sight until training, and then he vanished again. He never wanted to be with us, we were only slowing him down. That's something he clearly said when he left. I've never forgotten. And as the teams were formed, he told me that I'm annoying." "Really?" "Really, I'm not kidding." "That's harsh." Hinata said. "Yes, it is. And I once told Naruto the same. Today I hate me for that, but I think he forgave me." Hinata just nodded, and Sakura smiled sadly. "Naruto was a reason too to train even harder. He got beaten up for me so often, and I was unable to do anything."

"But you've become really strong." Tenten said. "Yes, but still not strong enough." "So you really try to forget him?" "Not forget him, only start a new life, in a way. Every one of you has someone to love, and I don't want to be alone anymore. I really don't know if he comes back some day, and even if, I don't know if he has feelings for me. He never showed any, so I actually start do doubt he has feelings. He's a revenge afflicted avenger. That's what he said and I think that's the truth." She sighed and then continued: "There are already enough things I regret and feel guilty for, I don't know if I can take his burden too. He once said that we are his friends, but I'm not sure about that anymore. Every time during the last years when we met him, he tried to kill one of us. Mostly Naruto, and that's not ok. Naruto was the one, instead of him, who cared and was there." "Maybe he's just someone who doesn't want to be loved?" asked Hinata. "Dunno." Sakura said. "I think he had killed all the feelings in his heart to protect himself from suffering. That's why he is so cold hearted." "Maybe. I always thought that I can be the one to warm his heart again, but now I think I can't take it. He hurt me so often until today. Does that make me a bad person?" She asked and looked at her friends.

"I don't think so." Tenten said. "I understand you. Neji was used to be really cold hearted too, and sometimes it was really hard. It's normal and understandable that you want to be loved. Being alone is really the worst case. And since he treated you and Naruto always like losers and left…" "When your heart tells you, that you need someone to love and you find someone, and this someone is not that Uchiha, than it's ok to go on. If you listen to your heart you can't do anything wrong." Hinata said and Ino nodded: "He has had his chances, and didn't take them. So why wait any longer? There are plenty of nice guys around, and if you find one, don't think you do something wrong. If you don't love him anymore it's ok. You can still care for him, he still can be a friend. Same it's with me and Shikamaru." She said smiling. "I always thought you'd be a nice couple." Tenten grinned. "Oh, give it a rest! Dad told me the same. Then I told him that he wouldn't marry Shikaku so he should let me be. They are friends, and we can be friends. That's all, there don't have to be more. Plus, Shikamaru is ways too lazy for me." "Right." Grinned Tenten. "You're a run-around-not-able-to-sit-down-for-five-minutes." And they laughed again. "I never said the opposite. And Sai has no problem with it." "Neither have we." Hinata smiled. "That's why I love you three." The blonde grinned, and all of them laughed again.

"Hey girls, there's something we've nearly forgotten!" Tenten said slapping her forehead. "Tomorrow's Hanami. When do we meet?" "Oh! Right! Nearly forgotten!" "How about six?" asked Hinata. "Ok, agreed. Meeting at six. In front of our shop?" Ino asked back. "Ok." The rest stated. "Then, see you all tomorrow. I still have some paperwork to do. Tsunade will kill me, if I don't finish it." Ino said while standing up. "Have fun." Sakura grimaced. "See you tomorrow." "I'll leave too. I have a training session with Neji." "See you, Tenten." "So, what are you doing this evening?" Sakura asked Hinata. "Nothing. Naruto-kun is out on a mission and returns tomorrow. You?" "Nothing too." Sakura answered. "We can do something together." Hinata said. "Just if you don't mind." "Good idea!" She answered. "Hot springs, Ichiraku and then Cinema?" "Sounds good to me." The Hyuga heir answered. Thanks to Ino Hinatas self-confidence grew immense. She still blushes easily when Naruto was around, but she didn't faint or stutter anymore. To make a point, Hinata was a really pleasant companion.

It was around eleven at night when she finally returned back home. She really enjoyed her evening with Hinata. She was really funny, and you can talk to her about everything. When she was lying in her bed and looked out of the window she saw the Sakura trees and sighed. How could she forget? Man, this'll become an evening tomorrow! All those happy couples around! She could fake an illness, but Ino would get it immediately. 'Bad idea' she thought. But it could be a chance too, right? Maybe it'll become a nice evening too. 'Just wait and watch' she thought, and drifted to sleep.

The next day the time nearly raced, and what seems like an eye blink the day was over and it was around half past five. She took a cover and her o-Bento and went to the Yamanakas flower shop. Nearly everyone was there, the only ones still missing were Choji and Naruto.

The park was crowded, and it took them nearly an hour until they found a place big enough for all of them. It looked funny and many of the other Shinobi couldn't help but smile to see such a big group.

At the beginning everything was alright, and they chat about many things. Former times, missions and accidents (most of them had Naruto). But after a few hours the subjects were changing, and Sakura felt more and more uncomfortable. As the couples were talking about good places to watch the stars, she stood up and left. She felt like suffocating between all those couples, and the park was crowded with them. Even if they were her friends she felt displaced next to them. No one of them would start smooching, that's sure, but it just felt like she should be somewhere else. She left the park and stepped on the field next to it.

She stood there looking at the moon, when she heard a voice next to her: "On the run too?" She twitched and looked around. The source of the words lay on the ground next to a tree: "Shikamaru?" "Hmm." He made. "I had to escape. That was just too much to take." "Yes." Sakura said, and sat down next to him. "It felt like suffocating. Horrible." He just nodded. "What you're doing here?" she asked. "I'm watching the moon, and sometimes the clouds." "Seems like a hobby." She said and smiled a little. "It's relaxing. Would be good for you too, since you're that busy at the hospital." He said without looking at her. "Maybe you're right." She said. "May I join you?" she laughed. "Why not? Enough space for everyone." He just said. Sakura lay down next to him crossing her arms behind her head. She heard the whispering voices from the park and just watched the moon. It really was relaxing and cleared her mind. She thought about Sasuke and found out, that her heart didn't jump like it was used to earlier. She still liked him, and wanted him to come back. Konoha was his home, right? And to be honest, she hadn't dreamt about him for nearly one year now. That's a sign, isn't it? A little smile rushed about her face, when she thought about her friends, now sitting with their lovers in the park. She hadn't lied, she was happy for every single one of them. It made everything right. That's the way life should be, right? "The firework will start soon." His voice brought her back to reality, and she nodded. So she lay there, next to that troublesome-what-a-drag Nara after escaping their friends, watching a firework.

When the firework was over, she stood up and stretched. "You are nice company." She said smiling. "See you around, Shikamaru. Got to go now, otherwise Tsunade will kill me." "Thanks." He replied slightly surprised. He watched her disappear, and wondered what happened to her. She really had changed. Ino told him earlier during all of their training sessions, that Sakura had changed and that it has something to do with that Uchiha guy. Her mood had changed, that was obviously. She didn't look sad anymore, and Ino said she hadn't cried for a long time now. That's a good sign, isn't it? Slowly the wounds in Konoha were healing, and maybe even Sakura was able to move on.

Tsunade nearly drowned her in work, and she cursed her inwardly. When she left the hospital one evening, and didn't know where her head was, she remembered Shikamarus words. She went to the place where she met him at the festival and lay down to look at the sky. It was slowly getting darker, and the first stars appeared. Some birds were still singing, and it really relaxed. She slightly smiled, he was right. She enjoyed the time, and after a while she was completely calm. Sakura stood up and walked home. The world seemed to be ok. It became a habit to her, like other ones running to the hot springs to relax, she went to the field next to the park. After two months, when it started to become summer, she met Shikamaru there again. "Hi." She said smiling, as she sat down. "Hi." He replied, looking curious. "I took your advice." She said as answer. "Hmm." He made and smiled. "See, it's not only laziness." He smirked. She laughed. "No, and it's cheaper than the hot springs." "That's for sure." They talked about a few things and enjoyed the company of each other. He told her about the latest missions, she told him about the work at the hospital, and then they talked about herbs. She was surprised how much he knew about it, and they talked till long after midnight. Over the weeks the get used to each other and liked spending time together. Since all of her friends spent much time with their lovers, no one recognised it.

Sakura felt very comfortable with Shikamaru around, and after a few weeks he taught her how to play Shogi. He was surprised how fast she learned. "You're good." He said after their first game. "It took Asuma hours to understand it, Ino even gave up after weeks of explanations." Sakura grinned: "I'm not stupid, you know. Ino is more interested in styling and gossip. But if you've tried over and over again to explain it, then you are really a patient man, Shikamaru-kun." He still hasn't got used to how she called him, but actually he liked it. Sakura respected him and she wasn't that 'troublesome' like many others. He smiled at her: "Ino is typically blond, in most things." Sakura chuckled: "I wouldn't say it like that; she's my best friend but you're right. But since she's around with Say, Ino pays more attention to what I say and learns faster." "So he has a good influence." She just nodded. They had started a new game and Sakura thought about her next move. As she placed her wooden piece he asked her: "When's your next day off?" "Friday." She replied. "Why?" "Hmm." He made, placing his figure. "Ino said something about going to the lake, so…" "You thought about asking me to join, 'cause you don't want to be alone with smooching couples." She finished his sentence for him. "Right." He said, waiting for her next move. "Ok, nice." She grinned. "Thanks. I'll join." And then she looked at the game. "Gottcha!" "So it's a yes." He stated, moving another figure then smiled: "Nice try, maybe next time." "Yes, that was a 'yes' and damn it! Lost again!" "OK, I'll fetch you at twelve." "OK." "Don't be sad, you put up a great fight." "Nice try to cheer me up." She said smiling. "But there's no need to. I have no problem with losing against a genius." He blushed slightly because of her compliment and Sakura laughs. "How about the loser invites the genius to ramen?" "If you want…" "I wouldn't have asked.", she said poking his nose. "Get up you lazy genius." He grumbled and did what he was told.

They walked down the street towards the Ichiraku Ramen Bar and Shikamaru explained her ho to make her moves better. "You actually think one step ahead, but that's not enough. Like outside on the battlefield. Being two or even more steps ahead of the enemy is like an live insurance." "But you're too complex." She said and he smiled lightly again

"What are you two talking about?" Naruto asked, who was sitting in front of them with Iruka. "Good evening Iruka-sensei." Sakura said smiling and lightly bowing. "About something you don't understand: Shogi." "Is that something to eat?" "It's a miracle how you could've become a Chunin." She stated, and sat down next to Shikamaru. "To continue." She said facing Shikamaru again. "It's too difficult to even think one step ahead of you. More steps are impossible, as I said, your mind works too complex." She looked at Ayame who stood there to take their orders. "One miso ramen please." "Me too." Shikamaru said, and then looked at Sakura again. "But that's the sense of that game. You train your brain." "But we'll never become equals, that's sure. You're just too good.""Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto. "What do you want?" "Just ask a question." The blonde replied. "Then go ahead." "Do you join on Friday?" "You're there too?" "Yeah, Hinata-chan wants to go, so…" he said grinning. "I'm there too." "Nice. Hinata-chan will be happy. She's very busy with her training, so there's no way she could ask you herself." "No prob. Tell her I'll come." "Yosh! Well then, have a nice evening! See ya 'round!" and he disappeared grinning, leaving an annoyed Iruka with the bill behind. "Always the same." The brown haired Chunin grumbled. "Here." Sakura said, placing a few notes in front of her former teacher. "What? No, you don't have to…" "Please take it, Iruka-sensei. I feel like his bigger sister, and I don't want you to pay alone." "But…" "No 'but', just take it, I won't take it back." "Alright." Iruka sighed, paid the bill, waved them good bye and left. "You've changed towards Naruto." Shikamaru said bluntly. "I know. And I had to. I wasn't nice to him earlier, treated him really bad and told him he's annoying." She sighed. "That was awesome, and I hate me for that. He got beaten up so often, most of the time for me. He rushed in to save me and promised to bring Sasuke back for me. It's time for me to pay him back. I owe him so much…" she broke off as Ayame placed their orders in front of them. She handed Shikamaru some Chopsticks and they started to eat. "You still miss him?" he asked after eating up. She just sat there thinking. She talked so freely about Sasuke with him. "Sakura-chan?" he asked. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business." "It's no problem." She answered quickly. "But I'm afraid I don't." she said bluntly. "My heart stopped aching and crying a while ago. I still want him to come back, because Konoha is his home and he belongs here. Yet, he's still a member of squad seven and I want that Sai out of our Team again. But I'm not a fan girl anymore." She paid the bill and they stood up. Shikamaru would walk her home like always. "See, I talked about it with Tsunade, and she told me the same like Ino, Tenten and Hinata." They went through the park and sat down on a bench. And then Sakura started to tell him…

_-__Flashback__-_

_It was Monday, Sakura had just finished her nightshift and was on her way to Tsunades office to give her the reports. She knocked on the door, waited a few seconds and entered. "Tsunade-sama, I bring you last nights reports." She said and__laid the papers down on the Godaimes desk. "Thanks Sakura-chan." The blonde answered, while looking curious at her. "Something wrong?" Sakura asked. "That's exactly what I wanted to ask you. Is there anything you want to tell me?" Sakura slightly shook her head. "Is it about that Uchiha again?" she asked her carefully. "In a way, maybe." The pink haired answered. __"Earlier I got angry, if someone said something nasty, but now it's different. __I defend him like Naruto, not more.__ It's like I just stopped loving him. Is that possible?__" "I see." Tsunade replied. "Ino told me, that you're still waiting." She looked at Sakura and felt sorry for her. __"Maybe the love you once felt for him is gone. But that's no miracle. He treated you always like you're in the way and useless. Kakashi told me, just if you want to know. Love is something living, and one had to take care, if one doesn't it'll die. You still care for him, that's what I see, but it has changed like you said. Your heart reached the point, it found out he doesn't return your feelings. It's normal to want someone to love and love back. Don't feel like a traitor." She smiled at her, knowing she had hit her hidden fears. "Sakura-chan, I've seen you suffering for so long, and I have to admit that you are really good at carrying your burden, but you'll kill your own soul when you carry his burden with you. If he really manages to kill his brother, he had done what he wanted, but if he ever starts regretting it, you'll carry that with you. I know, everyone deserves a chance, but you gave him so many and he hadn't taken one. That with the chance counts for you too, and for someone else. Use your given chance for a new beginning. Otherwise you'll regret it. Don't think about what he might think. He treated you like trash and that's too much. If you find love with someone else, be happy and take your opportunity. If not, then it wasn't meant to be. That's destiny." Lightly confused Sakura left the office and after discussing it with her friends she found out Tsunade was right. _

_-end Flashback-_

"Seems logical to me." He stated when she finished. "I mean, remember back how your condition was when he left? Kotetsu said it looked like something in you died. And somehow that's true, right?" She sighed. "Right." "Ino told me once, you told him that you love him and he just said thank you." Sakura nodded. "Man, what a drag. Naruto is right, this kid is a moron." He stood up and stretched. "Such a treatment… If he would've done that to Ino she would've kicked his ass so he could fly to Orochimaru." He looked at her. "You're sometimes just too friendly." She laughed. "Are you serious? Kakashi-sensei and Naruto tell other stories. They call me names like 'mini-Tsunade'." "I think you're only letting out your feelings." He said smirking. "There's a question I want to ask you for a really long time now." "What is it?" "How were you able to break Inos shin-ten-shin? Somehow you must've managed it to shove her out." "Hmm, how can I explain it? When you laugh at me…" "Promise I won't." "I have something like an inner self." "Everyone has." "Not like mine. It's like an evil twin." She said, looking up to the moon. "I think it's my fighting spirit, my feelings and thoughts and my conscience put together. And that's a really strong mixture. It's the reason why I was able to keep me under control earlier. I only got the breakouts mental, thanks to Tsunade I let them out now. But those who suffer under them weren't pretty happy." He laughed. "If you punch them like that guy back on mission, I really understand them." "And you don't think it's stupid?" "Why should I? You made your inner voice stronger, Choji eats, Ino goes wild and I run away. So everyone has his own style." "Shikamaru-kun, you know what?" Sakura said and stood up too. "You're really a nice guy." And she started to walk home. For a second he just stood there, unable to say something. Then he said 'troublesome' and caught up to her. "What's your day like tomorrow?" he asked, as they were standing in front of her door. "Only a half day. Start at seven till twelve, normally she would let me work till five or six. Yours?" "I have to help Iruka at classes tomorrow." "Such a drag." She said and smiled. "But since the last Chunin exams we all know, there's nearly no one better than you." Sakura smiled at him and opened her door. "Thanks for walking me home and listening to my stupid problems and worries." "No prob, we're friends, right? Friends help each other." "Thanks. Good night, see you tomorrow. I'll bring you lunch, ok?" "You invite me pretty often." "And? I don't think it's a problem, and you shouldn't bother about it. Sleep well." She waved and disappeared in her apartment. 'Man, Sakura is sometimes really strange.' He thought, as he went home.

* * *

I've listened to you Aloha.Laney, and you were so right! It doesn't look that crammed with more paragraphs. Think it's a little better now, haven't changed anything of the contents, only made it more clear. 


	3. Chapter 3

First: Thanks for those nice reviews! And here we go with the next chappy, hope you like it.

* * *

This morning she was really in a good mood, even thought her alarm clock threw her nearly out of bed at four. **'I hate getting up early!'** her inner self moaned. She just sighed and went to the bathroom. Sakura skipped breakfast as usual and left her apartment. 

On her way to the hospital she heard the birds singing and she smiled. **'This is going to be a beautiful day! Except Tsunades mood is horrible again…' **inner Sakura sighed. _**'You're so right.'**_ She replied and walked on with a slight smile on her lips.

"Morning Shizune." She smiled as she entered the room. "Morning Sakura." The dark haired Kunoichi replied. "Good mood this morning? What's up with you?" "Nothing." The pink haired smiled back. "How should I explain?" she asked herself, scratching her chin. "I've just turned the page. Maybe that's the best explanation. Life goes on, right?" "Sakura, you're sure you're not ill?" "Yeah. I'm pretty well." "Hmm, don't get angry, but it's a little strange." "What's strange? I'm waiting for years, and nothing ever happens. Nothing good I mean. I thought about it over and over again. I don't want to wait any longer. I am living right here and right now." She grinned, and packed her stuff to go through the patients' data, leaving a very irritated Shizune behind.Hours passed by like time's running and it was ten to twelve when Sakura finally finished her work. She went to Tsunades office to give her the reports. As expected said woman was fast asleep on her desk, drooling on her papers. Sakura grinned, placing the reports as silent as possible on top of the others and left the office tiptoes.

She paid her orders, waved Teuchi goodbye and walked towards the academy. When she was only ten meters away from the door a mass of students ran out laughing. She smiled at them, remembering back to her academy days and then sighed and stepped through the door. She caught Iruka and Shikamaru right in front of the classroom. "Hi! Thought you might be hungry." Sakura smiled and handed them the packages. Iruka thanked her five times on their way out to the yard. They sat down under the tree and started eating.

"How was your day?" Shikamaru asked after finishing his meal. "Oh, quite silent. Only Lee started a little screw up because I told him he had to skip training for one week." "They've already returned from their mission?" "Yes, I thought Neji might have showed up?" "No, he hasn't." Shikamaru answered. "So you're all friends, hu?" Iruka asked. "Yeah." Shikamaru nodded. "In a way thanks to Naruto." Sakura said. "And it feels right." She stated, looking up to the sky. Iruka smiled. "Right. Naruto changed many things." "Hmm." Sakura nodded, leaning back against the tree trunk. "I have to admit I really missed him. It's kind of refreshing to have him around again." "He told me he started going out with Hinata?" "Yes." Sakura grinned. "Hinata asked him for their first date." "You're kidding!" Iruka said with wide eyes. "No! I'm not kidding. Ino pushed her self-confidence like hell." "Now that's nice." The brown haired Chunin smiled. "Yeah." Sakura sighed. "Sorry, but I got to go." Iruka said while standing up. "Still got tons of work to do. Thanks for your help Shikamaru. Have a nice day you two. And thanks for the lunch." "No prob, you're welcome." Sakura grinned. "So, what are we doing now?" She asked Shikamaru. "Nothing too troublesome." He answered. "How about Shogi?" She asked. "Ok, if you want to lose again..." He winked and stood up, dodging a punch aimed to his shoulder. He held his hand in front of her nose to help her up. "I don't think that I'm able to help you up if you only stare at it." he said, rolling his eyes. "I know." She stated grinning, grabbing his hand.

As they slowly walked down the streets towards his home he asked her curiously: "What's up with you?" "Why?" "You're quite strange today." "Oh my, Shizune told me the same this morning." "She was right." "There's nothing wrong with me. I actually don't know what's up either. I feel good since I woke up. The birds were singing on my way to work, the patients were normal, Tsunade was fast asleep… So, it's just a really beautiful day. I feel free, in a way. Sounds crazy, hu?" It took him a while to answer. "No, I don't think so. I'm used to crazy stuff thanks to Ino, but that sounds normal. It's just strange because it's a sudden change, know what I mean?" "Yeah, I know and I understand. But see, no one whines and complains all the time except me. And that's annoying or like you say 'troublesome'. And I don't want to be a cry baby. That's all, hell, I'm a medic and Chunin." She said more to herself. "Who called you a cry baby?" "Nobody. I call me that. And I know that I'm right. When I was still a Genin and we were on our first missions, I always trusted on Sasuke and Naruto to do all the fighting. I was useless. That's the reason why I started training with Tsunade. I wanted to be needed and a help. Not always the weight that slows everyone down. Even Kakashi-sensei sometimes rolled his eye when I stood there, unable to move and just crying. And he's a very patient man." She finished with a side gaze to Shikamaru. "It looked different on these first Chunin exams as you fought Ino." "Hmm, maybe luck?" "I don't think so." He stated, fishing his keys out of his pockets and unlocking the door.

They stepped in, left the shoes next to the door and went on the balcony to sit down. "Has Ino ever told you anything about Asumas last words?" "No." she said, looking a little shocked. Shikamaru smiled a little sad, then continued: "Ino, don't you lose to Sakura. Neither in Nin-jutsu nor in love." She was speechless. "Really?" "Really." He nodded. "But he never had seen you fighting. Ino was the strongest Kunoichi after we finished the academy, but your training with Tsunade brought you more than one step ahead. As you punched that Iwa-Nin back on that mission… Ino would never be able to cause that much damage." "But she has a Hiden." "Yeah, I know. Choji, Shino and me too. But I doubt that even Choji would be able to cause such damage." "That's not such a big deal." Sakura said, moving her next pawn. "Yeah, yeah." "No, really. That's just good chakra control. You only have to release it at the right moment." "Oh man, that sounds so easy. Ino practises this 'release at the right moment' for nearly three years now, and doesn't make any efforts with it." Sakura just shrugged her shoulders. Then her eyes widened _**'Damn! I'm losing again!'**_

After losing two matches she decided watching clouds wouldn't cause that much damage to her self-esteem. "Strange." She murmured after a while. "What?" "Ah, nothing. Just thinking about last week. I heard Kotetsu and Izumo talking about us. I mean, about us all. They said that it's strange, that we are such a big group, all friends and stuff. Do you think it's really that strange?" "Hmm. No, I don't think so. But if you think about it, a Shinobi normally shouldn't have friends and stuff." "I know the conduct." Sakura sighed. "I just think it's somehow wrong. We're living people with feelings after all." "I know. But civilians refuse to believe it, sometimes we do it too. Just to save us." "You're right, I don't doubt it. It's sometimes just not fair." "Life is not fair." "Hmm." She made, looking a little cloud disappear into nothing. "What are you thinking?" he asked her after a while. "About a big strawberry ice cream." She grinned. "Are you serious?" "Why not? Come on Shikamaru-kun! It's summer! Do you think I like eating an ice cream in winter or what?" She said teasingly. "Won't surprise me." He murmured, and grinned. "Should we go then?" "Do you think the ice cream is coming to us?" she said with a big grin. "What a drag." He sighed silently. Sakura laughed. "Man, sometimes you're just too lazy and grown-up." "And you're sometimes just too…." he broke off. "What?" She shot back. "What do you mean?" "Never mind." He grinned, pushing her to go.

"Can you tell me why we act like kids when we're together?" Sakura asked him after they had bought an ice cream, walking towards the park to sit down on a bench. "I don't know. It always just happens." He smiled. "Geez. Right." She said smiling back and eating her ice. "Sometimes I wonder what the other ones think about it." "Do you really care?" "No." "See." And both laughed out loud. "Ino told me you are leaving to Suna on Sunday?" Sakura asked after she finished eating. "Hm." He made, looking up to the sky. "How long?" "Dunno. Tsunade told me Gaara needs help on a Mission. Kiba and Lee join too." "Take good care of them." She replied and he shot her a confused look. "You got me right. Lee is hot tempered and Kiba sometimes too. Looks like you'll have loads to do." She grinned. He sighed. "Sometimes I think you enjoy it to see me suffer." "You're suffering?" Sakura laughed. "Man, Shikamaru-kun you're sometimes truly a joker! You don't know what suffering means if you've never been on a mission with Naruto and Sai." "Maybe you're right." He grinned back. "Choji and Ino are companionable. The only annoying thing is Inos' mood." "I don't think Ino is that problematic like I am." Sakura murmured, but loud enough for him to hear. "Since Naruto mostly is your aim I can't say I've got any problems with your mood." He said in a matter-of-fact tune. Sakura kept silent. The last year she really worked on her temper, but working with Tsunade sometimes upsets her that much so she wasn't making big efforts. But Shikamaru put her at ease. That's something she realized after a few weeks. But to be honest, Narutos clumsy actions didn't upset her that much anymore since she saw him nearly turning himself into a Mini-Kyubi. She had seen him suffer and it had hurt her. Since that day she knew she really loved him like a brother. Sometimes he was still able to flip her out, but that always happens accidentally. Naruto has a pure and good heart, even though he had such a sad childhood and a really hard start at the academy and squad 7.

Ino and Tsunade where the ones who seemed to like it to push her I-go-crazy-and-rip-you-apart-button. Sometimes it seems that a little vein is popping out on her temple when she gets angry, and all those who are able to read the signs like Kakashi-sensei got out of her way in that state. In the past this was a proofed sign that she would flip out if only one wrong word was coming next. Now most of the time it's the only sign that she's annoyed. Thanks to Shikamaru she was gaining her self-control back.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her after a while. "About how things have changed." She simply replied. "And about tomorrow. It has been a long time since we all spent a day together. I'm really looking forward to it, but I know that there'll be trouble too." "Ino and Naruto." Shikamaru grinned. "Poor Hinata. She'll try everything to calm them down and fail until Tenten helps her." "Yeah, always the same. These two blondes." And they laughed again. "Maybe we shouldn't worry that much about what might happen. I mean, last time Sai wasn't with us, right?" "Right." Sakura said nodding. "Just wait and watch." "You finally getting the point." He grinned. "So, what do we do now?" She asked him. "Cultivate our dearest hobby." He said laughing. And they spent the rest of their day watching the clouds drifting by.

Next day, finally Friday, she woke up around ten in the morning. The sun was shining brightly and the sky was clear and blue. Sakura stood up and packed her things: towels, bikini and bento. She put on her sunglasses and her big straw hat (which was a present from Hinata to her last birthday) and waited for Shikamaru. He accurately arrived at twelve as he said and was surprised that she opened the door before he could even knock. He chuckled at her sight, he had never seen her with a hat before. "What?" She asked, and laughed as he pointed on her hat. "That was a present from Hinata, and actually I like it. And today is a good day to wear it, I hope Naruto won't jump on it or something." "I don't think he's that clumsy." "Would you bet?" "Nee, I won't." he grinned. "So, let's go. The rest is waiting." "Then let them." Sakura laughed and they walked off.

"HEY Billboard-brow!" Ino yelled grinning. "Ino-pig! Someday I'll kill you for that!" Sakura yelled back. Shikamaru sighed a silent 'troublesome' and put his hands in his pockets. "Sakura-chan!" Hinata waved. "I'm happy you could manage to come." "Hey Hinata-chan! Sure! I got a day off today." Sakura winked at Tenten, who poked Ino in the ribs whispering: "See, Sakura's always able to manage it." Inos brow twitched and she was about to say something but Hinata interrupted her: "Isn't it nice we can spend the time together?" "Yeah, nearly complete, only two missing." "Three." Hinata stated. "What the…" Ino looked at the Hyuga heir. "You have to count Akamaru too." "Well, whatever…" Ino shrugged her shoulders. "So Kiba, Akamaru and Shino weren't joining?" "Yeah." Hinata nodded. "They are on a mission with Shizune and Genma." "Oh, I didn't know." Sakura said a little disappointed. It was always funny when Kiba was around. "See, forehead-girl, since you always drown yourself in work, it's no wonder you don't know what's going on." Ino grinned teasingly. "Don't push me Ino, take this as a promise. I only drown in work because you're still an A-P-P-R-E-N-T-I-C-E." Sakura spilled that apprentice slowly and shot Ino and evil smile with it. "Ok you two, we finally got it." Tenten cut them off. "See, it's a nice, warm, sunny summer day and we are all happy that we don't have any mission duties today. And really **NO ONE** wants to hear your never ending conflict. So please, give it a rest." "Agreed." Both of them sighed. "Old habits die hard." Tenten sighed and the whole group laughed.

It really was a beautiful day. They enjoyed themselves, lying in the sun and swimming in the lake. When the sun starts to go down nearly all went home, only the four girls and their 'better halves' still sat there. Naruto was a short step from killing Sai because he started that 'thingy' talk again. Neji looked shocked, Shikamaru just said his standard sentence 'what a drag', Hinata blushed and the rest laughed. "Would you please stop such topics? That's so out of normal." Neji told him vividly. "Neji is right." Ino told him. "Those are things you only talk about in private." "YEAH!" Naruto shouted. "AND that's so NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" "But I just meant…" "Give it a rest, Sai." Growled Sakura. "Ok, if you want me to…" "Otherwise I'll force you." She stated bluntly. "Alright everyone, now play nice together." Tenten said smiling. "Right. The day is nearly over." Hinata said sadly. "Yeah." Naruto said, and sat down again, leaving enough space between him and Sai.

"Oh man." Ino sighed. "Back to hell tomorrow." "You're so right." Sakura sighed too. "Tsunade will drown us in work again."  
"Why don't you tell her you want to go on mission, if you don't like to go to the hospital every day." Naruto stated bluntly.  
"It's not that we don't like it, we just want to learn and practise a little more." Sakura said. "Right." Ino agreed.  
"Then why do you complain?" the blonde asked again. "Because Tsunade is drowning them in work! They work much more than you!" Tenten said and felt like punching him for his dullness. Neji just grinned and looked away. That was so typically Naruto.

It was late at night as Sakura fell on her bed. She liked everyone in the big group, but sitting around with that last seven was something she really loved. To admit it, sometimes she liked their company even more like her parents'. Sakura was glad that Ino was with her the next two shifts, so it would be easier to deal with Tsunade. She looked at at the picture on her bed table and smiled: she with said seven around. Somehow her gaze rested on Shikamarus slightly smiling face, and then she fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you like it! I tried not to make that many mistakes like in the chaps before. Please tell me if I've messed things up! 


	4. Chapter 4

Her alarm clock threw her out of the bed like usual, and moaning she stood up. **_'Man, that was really too late.'_** she thought during her shower. Ino looked the same, she found out later.

"Morning." She yawned as they met in front of the building. "Morning." Ino yawned back. "Why always that early?" "Dunno, but let's start." Sakura said rubbing her eyes. As they entered the sisters' room they heard Tsunade shouting. "This is going to be a really hard day." the pink haired Kunoichi sighed, and Ino silently agreed.

Sakura was so right. Tsunade kept them busy with work, and they got their first short break after six hours. They fled to the roof, and sat there with steaming coffee cups, for a little bit of fresh air and sunlight. "Man, what a slave driver." Ino sighed, stretching herself a little. The pink haired nodded in agreement. "And she wants us to work until evening! Man! Are there no other medics in that hospital?" "She only wants us to learn fast, but she's overdoing it." Sakura said, now blinking in the sun. "Maybe Naruto was right, and we should go on missions again. I mean, I don't want to sit here all the time, while our friends are out there on mission gaining experiences we could need too." "You are right Ino, but there are still some jutsu we have to work on." "You're the one to talk. You're already as good as Shizune, and you're slowly getting on Tsunades level. All I wanted was to learn enough to help on missions, outside on the battle field." Sakura just looked at her. "Don't get me wrong Sakura, I like helping other ones, but I'm a fighter too, and I really miss it." the blonde said, and earned an understanding look. They heard the Godaime shout again. "I think break's over." Sakura sighed, and both continued work.

It was hours past midnight as Sakura was on her way home, cursing inwardly. Shikamaru was leaving on a mission, and she wasn't able to say good-bye to him. **_'Shit! And I don't even know when he will return home!'_** She was tired, really tired and her back ached like hell. After a while she finally reached her apartment, fishing in her pockets for her key.  
"Hey Sakura." She nearly jumped. "Sorry, wasn't my intention to shock you." "It's ok." She said, turning round to face him. "Jeez! You look like a ghost!" he said as he looked at her face. "I feel like one too." she said and tried to laugh a little. "You really need sleep, but I'm not here to tell you things you already know." He said, and smiled at her. "That would be too troublesome." She laughed. "You and your favorite words." He gave her a short grin than continued. "I had to leave, but I wanted to say good-bye to you before I leave. I hope I'm back in a few weeks, i really don't like the weather in Suna. Plus it's too sandy." "And a drag." She grinned and earned a short chuckle. "I just want you to look after you." he said. "So do you." She said, smiling. "I don't want to meet you in the hospital, ok?" "I'll try."

He could see the worries in her eyes, and somehow he felt guilty for leaving. He knew he would miss her. To him Sakura wasn't troublesome, she was kind of refreshing. He wanted to kiss her on her forehead, like his mother did when he was worried as a child, and bent down a little.  
Sakura moved too, but she wanted to give him a kiss on the cheek. And so they accidentally met with their lips. It was just a short moment, a gentle touch but something made 'click'. They separated with a deep blush. "Got to go, see you." He mumbled and disappeared quickly. She just stood there, looking in the dark trying to follow his trace with her eyes. A light breeze played with her hair and she decided to go in.

She lay on her bed thinking about the kiss. **_'That was just an accident.'_** she tried to calm herself down. **_'Nothing more.'_ 'CHA! Who do you want to fool? Me?'** her inner self shouted. **'_It was an accident, believe it or not!' _'Try kid someone else, sis. He bent down, right?' _'Right, but that doesn't mean he meant it.' _'Oh! Yeah! Surely he just wanted... hmm, what do you think he wanted? Chew your hair or what?' _'I don't know! I'm not him!' _'See! You just want to fool yourself. Sad, sad.' **

Sakura had to admit that her inner self got a point. She couldn't explain herself anything. And then she remembered the feeling, the soft skin of his lips, their warmth and how good he tasted. "Damn it!" she cursed and looked out of the window. **_'You better be careful, Shikamaru-kun.'_** she thought while looking at the moon.

Two days later:

"HEY!" Kiba shouted. "What's up with you man? I've asked you that damned question five times already!" "What?" Shikamaru looked confused. "Jeez! What's up with you Shikamaru? We're on mission man, and you are the squad leader! Somehow you are out of your mind." Kiba shook his head and Akamaru barked in agreement. "Kiba-san asked you when we rest. See, the last break we made was hours ago." Lee said, looking worried. "Oh, right. Let's look for a good place. It begins to dawn, so look for a good place to spent the night." "Now that's a word!" Kiba shouted back.

Ten minutes later they found a suitable place to put up the tent and Lee left to collect some firewood. "Are you ill or something?" Kiba asked Shikamaru. "No, why?" "Man, you nearly fell of a branch tree times this afternoon, ignoring my questions and last night you nearly burned your hand as you lit the fire." "Everything's alright." "Sure?" "Sure." "Well then." Kiba said and turned to Akamaru. "Better catch us something to eat." and they left.  
Shikamaru was sitting in the clearing in front of the tent alone and thinking. Was that an accident? It had to be! Why would she want to kiss him? She said she's over that Uchiha, but him? No, never. Why was that confusing him that much? He rubbed his temples, trying to clear his head. He still could feel her lips, smell her and somehow taste her. And it felt really good, but it shouldn't! They're only friends, right? And kissing a friend shouldn't feel right, right?

"Oy Shikamaru-san." Lee said as he lay down the firewood and started to lit a fire. "What?" "You look like you're in love." "What?!" Lee smiled a knowing smile. "You got me right. I've seen that look really often now." "How would you tell?" "The slight smile on your face and the fact that you don't see anything around you." "Lee that's nonsense." "Try to fool yourself, Shikamaru-san. But you are not able to fool me. You can't deny your heart, better accept that fact. I won't tell anyone, and I won't ask any questions since it's your business. But Kiba is right. Actually we are on a mission and you are our squad leader. So please, Shikamaru-san, focus." And with that words he let him be.  
Kiba arrived ten minutes later. He and Akamaru brought two rabbits and a few fish, since Shikamaru and Lee refused to eat that 'poor fur animals'. "You can have your stinky fish, right Akamaru?" And his ninken barked as answer.

The next day in the afternoon they reached Suna.

* * *

Sorry, I know it was quite short, the next one will be longer. (promise)  
I hope the story is not too complicated. 


	5. Chapter 5

So, finally done another chapter. I hope you still like it. And to say it again: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

The next days Sakura felt strange. Sometimes it felt like she didn't belong here anymore. Her brain felt like it was packed in cotton wool. She wasn't hungry and always in thoughts. It seemed like her heart beat faster while everything else slowed down. She didn't react as Tsunade called her, didn't get angry on Inos teasing and hadn't punched Naruto as he spilled her ramen at lunchtime. 

After a week it was enough. Hinata feared that Sakura might have snapped and Ino thought that it was her duty to look after her. So after they had finished work she stopped her friend as she walked out of the hospital. "Yo, Sakura." Ino said while catching up with her. "Are you ill or something?" "Why?" "You behave really weird since one week now. What's up with you?"  
"Good question. I don't think that there's something wrong with me."  
"Oh, come on. Stop kidding. Since last Sunday you're acting like you're out of your mind. You don't listen to other-ones, you even ignore Tsunades moods. And you think that's normal?"  
Sakura said nothing.  
"It's like you're imbalanced."  
"Imbalanced? I'm pretty well. I just have to think about so many things."  
"I see." Ino said. "If you need someone to talk, you know where you can find me..." Sakura knew that her friends only were worried and wanted to help, but actually she wasn't sure about her feelings herself, and to talk to them seemed somehow wrong to her. **'Liar!'** her inner self shouted. Sakura shook her head a little.  
"I now that you're worried, but there's no need to. If i figured out everything I'll tell you the story, ok?"  
"That's up to you, you know. We just want you to know that we're there for you."  
"I know. Thanks."

As Sakura reached the park and lay down under a tree it was clear to her: she missed him. Normally she would've told him about her day, complaining about Tsunade and sometimes Ino, he would've listened and after she was finished he would've told her to cool down and don't argue. After that he always sighed 'troublesome' while turning around to her and pulling a face. Sakura always laughs and the would continue watching the clouds, but now she was alone. **'Admit it, you love him! Cha!'** her inner self jumped back into action. _**'Would you just shut up!'**_ she shot back. '**No, I won't. Everywhere I look I only can see him, hear him, smell him. Don't lie to yourself about your feelings, go and tell him!'** _**'But he's in suna!'**_ **'Then go there too!'** **'I only can go if Tsunade sends me.'** **'Than make her.'** **_'There's no way, and you know that.'_** **'Right.'** And both of them sighed.

When she walked home that evening she had to admit that her inner self was right. She liked Shikamaru since the academy days, even if his lazy manner freaked her out earlier. They were friends since they tried to bring Sasuke back nearly five years ago (thanks to Ino) and since a few months she liked it even more to have him around. And since that incident last Sunday...  
She missed him like something of herself was gone, and that had to be love, right? Hinata and Tenten described it the same way. "It's like losing your soul. Your body continues his duties but you're feeling empty." to tell it with the weapons-mistress' words.  
And that was how she felt right now. She really was worried that something could happen to him. Sure, he was number-one-runaway and really a genius with his IQ over 200 but after all he was human, and that means he was mortal. Sakura knew that the medics in suna are good, but she had an odd feeling when she thought about that.

In suna:

"Yo! Brainiac!" Kankuro grinned. "What's up with you?" "Nothing." he mumbled back, looking into the desert. "Man, you're such a bad liar, you know. I could've kicked your ass if I wanted. I'm watching you nearly one hour now, and you didn't even realize it." "Really?" Shikamaru was surprised. He was caught in his thoughts since Lee talked to him on their way. Even in their last fight he had no clear mind, and that was nearly fatal. One Iwa-nin attacked him and if Kiba wouldn't kicked him Shikamaru would be dead. Instead he got injured and had to wait for at least two more days before he was able to rejoin them in battle. Ino and Sakura would've kicked his ass, that was sure. "Yo! What's up man? Girl-probs?" the puppet-masters grin grew even bigger as he saw his reaction. "Man, next time settle your things before you leave. If you got killed you make life hell for her." And with two steps he stood next to him. After a while Shikamaru sighed. "Maybe you're right, but telling everything is not easy." "I know, you feel like going insane until you get an answer. That's annoying, I know man." "You're so right."

Two days later Shikamaru had recovered and was back on mission duties, helping Temari to make up a plan against their enemies. "We should set up traps there, there, there and here." Shikamaru said, pointing with his index finger on the map.  
"I would set up more." the blonde answered looking seriously.  
"If we set up more around here, we force them to split up. If we make it like this they need to stay together and we can lead them to this spot. And then we're able to surround them."  
"You and your strategies."  
"And they've never failed."  
"Ok, we still have two weeks time until their next attack, at least that's what our spy told us, so we can set the traps without hurry. I go and tell Gaara." and with that words she disappeared, leaving the shadow-user behind. He looked up to the sky and his thoughts traveled back to Konoha and a pink haired not-so-troublesome-after-all kunoichi.

Sakura felt sick as she got up. August was nearly over and no word had reached Konoha about Shikamaru and his team, except that one message that he got injured. Not dangerously, but enough to mess her up. Two days after Ino had stopped her in front of the hospital she let her friends in on her feelings. Ino answered her 'coming out' with a big grin, telling her 'she already knew', Tenten and Hinata hugged her laughing and were just happy for her friend to find love again. She met Hinata for Lunch at Ichirakus' and she just pecked at her food. "Nee, Sakura-chan, something wrong?" she saw her friend was worried.  
Sakura sighed. "I've got a really strange feeling Hinata. It's like there's something going to happen, and that bothers me."  
"Something wrong with him? Got any messages?"  
"No, nothing. I think Tsunade would tell me, if something has happened, right?" she asked nearly pleading.  
"I think so, Sakura-chan. She wouldn't keep the things secret." Hinata hoped she sounded confident enough.  
The pink haired nodded. "Right." and finally started to eat.

* * *

I know it's kind of short again, please forgive me. Next chapter(s) is stuff about Shikamaru and his feelings. If you have some ideas, please tell me. :D At the beginning I wasn't a big fan of SakuShika, but I actually fell for them :3.


	6. Chapter 6

Shikamaru loved Konoha, the landscape and the climate, everything. Here in Suna there's sand everywhere, sand and stone. "Mendokusai" he sighed again. Suna was definitely not a country where he would like to stay for longer. Sure, sometimes the rainy periods at home annoyed him to no end because he can't go out, but here it's always sunny. And hot, except for the nights, then it's friggin cold.

"Good morning Shikamaru-san!" Lee grinned and started his everyday training-program. Shikamaru watched him running his rounds, and as he finished his 50th round Kiba and Akamaru showed up. "G' morning." Kiba yawned. "Morning." he replied. "Lee's already busy?" he yawned again. "Yep, as every morning." Kiba nodded and leant against the balustrade next to the shadow-user.  
"It's our second day here and you already look annoyed. Don't like it here?"  
"...not really." Shikamaru said.  
"Yeah, kind of hot here. But the nights are chilly."  
"Chilly? They're damned cold. And there's sand everywhere! And I really mean everywhere!"  
"I know, even in your under..."  
"There's NO need to tell me that detailed."  
Kiba just gave him a big grin. Because of the heat he let his jacket in his room, standing in his fish-net t-shirt on the balcony. Akamaru went back into the building, it was getting hot already.

"I think you should relax a little more. There's at least one week to go until Sunas spy is back from Iwa-gakure. And I don't think that we will start any planning before." The Inuzuka stretched and followed his nin-ken. "Mendokusai" he sighed for the second time this day. "You swear quite often." he heard a voice from behind. "Not a good manner to eavesdrop on your guests." the Nara said lazy. Kankuro grinned at him.  
"Don't think I came here just to spy on you."  
"Why then?" Shikamarus left brow shot up in surprise.  
"Believe it or not. I just came here to talk."  
"About what?"  
"Dunno. I thought it would be better to leave you alone, but Gaara thinks you look out of normal."  
"Him too? Lee came up with the same rotten idea earlier."  
"Rotten? So, what's up?" Kankuro looked at him with grown interest. "AH! Girl-probs!"  
"What the...!" Shikamaru looked shocked.  
"Ha, I knew I was right!"  
"Tell someone and..."  
"Nee, nee! Cool down! Man, I can keep secrets. I know how it feels." and the puppet master sat down, leaning his back against the balustrade.

"When did you found out?" Shikamaru asked him, while he sat down next to him.  
"The moment you arrived. You looked distracted, and everyone described you as a cool analyst, always bored and stuff. You comrade has a good sense for things like that."  
"Is it really that obvious?"  
"Yeah. Have you told her?" "Who?" "Bonehead! Who? Your mom! Man! Your girl!"  
"No, I haven't. I accidentally kissed her before I left, I mean, I hadn't planned it. And since that I just can't get her out of my mind."  
"I know that feeling. I have to admit I love it how my heart starts beating faster when I just look at her photograph or hear her name." a small smile rushed over his face. "How is she?"  
"Not so troublesome like the other ones I know. I like her presence, the silence between us, knowing that we understand us without words when necessary. Strange, huh?"  
"How long do you know each other?"  
"Since academy days. But there have been times we haven't seen each other."  
"But you have been friends for quite a time?"  
"Yeah, we've also been on various missions. At the beginning she was a crazy fan girl like most of the girls at the academy."  
"Uchiha?"  
"Yeah." Shikamaru sighed nodding. "You're pretty well informed. But to continue, she had grown out of such childish behaviour and changed a lot. I've seen many of her other facets and..." he broke off, not really knowing what to say.  
"You like the way she talks, laughs, moves. You like the way she tucks her strands behind her ear, you like the little wrinkle on her forehead when she gets angry and so on. Man, I really know what you mean." Shikamaru just nodded.  
"See, everyone of us made it trough the same story. When will you tell her?"  
"I don't know. I'm not even sure if she..." and again he fell silent.  
"That's something you only can find out if you tell her. Leaving such things unsaid is something you will really regret one day. Shinobi-business is hard, you know that very well. What if you die and never said a word?"

"That would be annoying." Lee said, and made both of them jump.  
"Are you eavesdropping too?" Kankuro said with an annoyed expression on his face.  
"No, I just came in. Kankuro-san is right, you really should tell her as soon as possible."  
"You say that like it's as easy as buying yourself a lollipop or something."  
"No one ever said it's easy, but you should do it. Living in uncertainty feels like hell and there's no way you have your mind clear in fight, believe me." Lee said, sitting down next to them.  
"Bushy-brows is right." Kankuro said stretching. "Got to go now, I've got a meeting with Gaara. Think about it Nara."

"Mendokusai" he sighed again. "Why is everyone so interested in my life?"  
"Not everyone. I just talked to you earlier because it really was that obvious. And I'm pretty sure I know who the girl is, but that's your business. But if I'm right, you should be careful not to break her heart, because I think that's something she can't take. There has been already enough trouble in her life. She deserves someone who loves her with all of his heart."  
"Do you think that's something I can handle?" Shikamaru asked almost silent.  
"Why not? You both have brains, each one of you is a genius in his areas and if you respect her and her feelings, I think that's something you really can handle. You've survived being on the same squad as Ino-san, right?" Lee said winking.  
Shikamaru smiled. "Yeah, you're right Lee, you're right."

The rest of the day he tried to avoid a meeting with anyone else. He found a place where he can hang out without getting sunburned. Since there were no clouds he just stared at the sky. His thoughts went back to the conversation earlier. He nearly started laughing, Kankuro has a soft side! Man, that's a story! But even Gaara showed emotions by now, why not his brother too? Talking about the siblings, he hadn't seen Temari since their arrival. Not that he missed her, she was too much like him and that's something he couldn't stand. 'I wonder how Sakura-chan is able to deal with me and my ego.' he sighed inwardly. 'I wonder if she is able to do that at all.'

There it was again! That thought, that word: Sakura. He could remember every detail of her face, how tired she looked as he met her in front of her door. That one strand which hang balky in her face, he still felt the urge to tuck it behind her ear. The urge he felt to kiss her on her cheek, that pale and nearly cold cheek. Man, she looked really over-worked. Slowly and in thoughts he touched his lips, he still was able to feel her soft skin, her smell and her taste. His heart started beating faster again. 'So Kankuro was right.' He took a deep breath and relaxed, accepting the fact that he really loved her. But what about her? What about her feelings for him? She likes his company, that's something she already had told him. So he had to wait and later ask her to find out.

* * *

Quite a productive day, at least I found enough time to write another chapter. I hope you still enjoy reading. As promised I wrote about Shikamaru, and that will continue in the next one maybe two chapters, so please don't blame me J, but it's necessary for the story. There has to be some action, right? Otherwise Suna wouldn't ask Konoha for help, right? 

Please tell me if you like the course of my story. J


	7. Chapter 7

I kind of messed things up again, sorry. Chap 4 and chap 6 Shikas' talk with Kankuro, fix that later. I'm really sorry on knees to apologize. Please forgive me!  
But now I'll continue... :)

* * *

The following days Kankuro used every chance to tease Shikamaru with his 'girl-probs' and the shadow-user nearly wished for the spy to return earlier as thought. Two days later the spy finally arrived and he was really at the end of his rope.

Shikamaru and Kiba sat in the shadows, while Lee was training like always. Suddenly Temari appeared like out of nowhere in front of them. "Our informant is back, the enemy is hot on his heels. Get yourself ready and meet us at the gate as soon as possible." and with that she disappeared again. "Mendokusai." the Nara sighed. "Let's kick butts!" Kiba grinned. "You better make sure that you don't get your butt kicked." Lee said grinning, and all three of them rushed to the gate.

Gaara was standing in the front-line, his siblings right next to him. "So this is how it starts." the Kazekage said, looking emotionless at the horizon. Shikamaru nodded, Kiba took his place next to him, while Lee stood next to Kankuro. "Do you think they'll try to use the rocks around the village?" the shadow-user asked Gaara.  
"Better if they don't." the puppet-master answered instead of his brother. "The rocks protect the village from the sandstorms and the wind generally. They should know that Gaara can grind the rocks to sand."  
"Than let's hope you're right." Shikamaru mumbled, taking a deep breath. Then they could see the enemy at the horizon.  
"No matter what happens, let one stay alive. He should be able to go back and tell them that we're ready." Gaara said, and an aura of anger and hate walled up around him.

The enemy was defeated nearly easily, only a few of the Suna-nin had to be treated at the hospital. And like the Kazekage had ordered, they let one escape. "I don't think that it was a really wise idea." Shikamaru mumbled, as he sat on the balcony, watching the setting sun. Kankuro was sitting next to him with closed eyes. "Why?" he asked him.  
"See, now he could tell them that we're prepared, and that'll force them to plan their next attack better. Now the enemy was exhausted because they tried to catch your spy. They won't do the same mistake again. And if Amegakure follows up in battle than we have a problem. Why have they started fighting you at all?"  
"Temari caught a spy, and Gaara still keeps him for interrogation. They were up to steal something, he sneaked into Gaaras office and she caught him red-handed, but he remains silent. Believe me, Gaara doesn't use kid gloves, he nearly smashed him with his sabaku-kyu, but it was worthless."  
"Weren't your ANBU able to use a backward-hypnosis or something like that?"  
"They tried it, but without effort."  
"Mendokusai." he mumbled, which caused Kankuro to grin. "Have you thought about the Sharingan?"  
"What?"  
"Oh, come on! The Sharingan! Gaara could've asked Tsunade to send Kakashi that could save us time. But you should fix that Iwa-nin before sending him home, otherwise they will continue attacking as revenge."  
"I've already asked the Godaime to send me that Hatake, but he's busy. So we have to wait until he's back. And about fix that Iwa-guy, our medics already do their best, but..." both of them nearly jumped, because he surprised them with his appearance.  
"G...Gaara we..."  
"No need to explain, Kankuro. I've asked Tsunade-hime to send me that lazy bum because of his mind."  
"But Temari..."  
"Was beaten by him at the exams back then. That's why he's here."  
Kankuro fell silent; he knew his little brother was right. And he knew pretty well that the Kazekage was not in a mood to argue.  
"I know a medic." Shikamaru stated bluntly.  
"Who?"  
"Haruno Sakura. That pink haired kunoichi in Narutos' team."  
Gaara nodded "She could be an option. I should send a message, but I think it's enough if she came here together with her former sensei. There's no need for her to come here earlier." and with that words he turned round and left.

"Man, he never shows up here." Kankuro said, leaning back again.  
"Could you do me a favour?" Shikamaru asked him.  
"I think so. What d'you want?"  
"Don't tell your sister what he said, that would just be too troublesome."  
Kankuro roared with laughter. "I'll be as silent as a grave. I don't want you to get your butt kicked."  
"She could kick yours too, because you agreed with him." Shikamaru shot back and the puppet-master fell silent immediately.  
"It's kind of annoying that you're always right, you know." he grumbled, and that caused a grin on the Naras' face.  
"Just let's hope that this doesn't become too troublesome at all." Kankuro just nodded, and both of them continued to watch the sun going down.

Shikamaru and Kankuro became really good friends and developed a habit: Kankuro always teased him with his 'girl-probs' and the shadow-user teased him back with his tyrannical sister. They both started laughing and fell silent if someone showed up. But no matter how hard the puppet-master tried to distract his friend, Shikamaru was lost deeply in his thoughts very often. He looked kind of sad when they had finished another fight. At the beginning he wasn't sure why he acted like that. Was it because the number of injured on Sunas side grows with every attack or if it had another reason.

After a while he asked him. "Yo, brainiac. What's up man, you're looking like a wet puppy."  
"Nothing." he said silently.  
"Yeah, sure. And my granny is Kage. Come on, what's up?"  
Shikamaru sighed. "I just think about what you told me in our first conversation. Since more of your shinobi got injured with every attack, and the enemy seems to become even stronger with every time they show up here, I sometimes feel that I might never become a chance to tell her at all."  
"Hey! Don't you dare even thinking about something like this!"  
"I know that I shouldn't, but somehow this thought is sneaking up in my mind. It's kind of hard to fight that back."  
"I know, but you should at least try it. That's not good for you if you think about that all the time, it's kind of distracting out on the battle field."  
"Yeah." He sighed. "I know you're right."  
"That bushy-browed guy told me, that it's your birthday in three weeks."  
Shikamaru looked at him, now that he mentioned it! He really forgot about that.  
"Any wishes?"  
"Nope man, nothing."  
"You're really easy to handle man." The puppet-master grinned while he stood up. "Don't forget about dinner again. If you do that again I'll send Temari to remember you."  
"No! I won't forget!"

Three days later Temari and Shikamaru sat together, a map lying in front of them. They have just finished their discussion about where they sat their traps as Kankuro entered the room.  
"Ok, I'll go and tell Gaara." Temari said and stood up, leaving the map where it was.  
"Yo you too. Already finished?" he asked, and his sister nodded. "Gaara got a message from Konoha. That Hatake had returned from his mission. Your Hokage wants him to rest a few days and after that she'll send us a team."  
"Who will join him?" Shikamaru asked with a raised brow.  
"As far as Gaara told me Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Neji, that Hatake and Haruno Sakura. Last one because of her medical skills. I've heard she's nearly as good as Tsunade."  
"Yeah, and not only her medical nin-jutsu. You should've seen her fighting."  
"That's something I'll see in a few days. I think they arrive round the time when you've finished your trap-setting-session."  
"And you think you can sit here in the village? O brother, don't be so sure about that." Temari said grinning, and left the room, leaving behind a swearing Kankuro and a grinning Nara.

"That hag!" Kankuro hissed.  
"But in a way she was right. I know that you hoped that you don't have to help with setting those things."  
"Hey! That's not fair! You have no idea how much work it is to clean all the joints of my puppets!"  
Shikamaru laughed. "It's not our problem that you suck at normal nin-jutsu."  
Kankuro just sat there and didn't know what to say, but then he grinned. "Ok, that's 1:0 for you, man, a straight hit."  
"See, I'm not always that lazy." But the grin disappeared quite quick again.  
"You still look worried. You should be a little more confident."  
"I know. But let's see what that trap-action brings us."  
"Yeah. Right. By the way, you should tell your crazy bushy-brows he should save his energy for battle and stop running around. Even your two dog lay around all the time."  
Shikamaru chuckled. "That's Lee. Not even a broken leg could stop him from training. And for Kiba and Akamaru it's just too hot here. At home they're nearly as active as Lee."  
"Really?" "Hmm, no, not really. But they're more active than me." "That's not a big act." And both of them laughed again.

Early the next day they started with placing the traps. Means they walked until noon, then started and slowly made their way back to the village. It took them five days to place them at the right places. All of them were nervous, if the enemy notices their actions, it would be completely worthless.  
"Gaara had a reply." Kankuro said to Shikamaru.  
"What had Tsunade said?"  
"The team left this morning. They should be here in three days."  
"That's a good message. And if Neji is with them, they would make it safe through our minefield."  
"That's what we expect." He grinned. "You should go to bed, you look really tired man."  
"Hmm." He nodded and stood up. After a refreshing shower he fell onto his bed. He felt a little nervous, when he thought about the fact that Sakura would be here too. Only five days left until his birthday, but that didn't cool him down at all.

* * *

Finally another chapter. I hope you still like it. I already have the ending in my head, and it makes me go insane, but I don't want to make the story too short. Please review! Please! I really like to read them, and they're kind of motivation.  
I promise you to do my best with this story! 


	8. Chapter 8

Another chap up. I think I haven't messed the things up like in the last ones. Enjoy reading and please review! I really really love to read them.

* * *

Sakura nearly flew up the stairs to Tsunades office, Shizune just told her that the Godaime wants to speak with her. She turned pale and feared that something could've happened. She reached the door and knocked breathless. After she heard her mumble behind the door she opened and stepped in. "You wanted to talk to me?" she said quietly, still pale.  
"Sure, but there was no need to ran up here like that."  
"Shizune told me that you've got a message from Suna, has there something happened?"  
"Nothing that bad to be so worried about. Shikamaru got lightly injured, Gaara didn't wrote what it was, but he's fine already, and so are the other ones."As she mentioned Shikamaru her face became even paler. "Are you ok?" she heard a voice behind her, and nearly fell over."Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?"  
"The same like you." He grinned behind his mask.  
"Alright you two, listen. Gaara asks for some help. Temari caught a spy in his office, due to the interrogation they now need a really skilled medic to fix him and the Sharingan to get the information, because all intentions failed." Both of them nodded.

"I want you to leave tomorrow in the morning at eight. You'll take Neji and Ino with you. Ino might be a help if they need medical backup. You'll need the Byakugan to get there safe." Sakuras expression showed her surprise."To send Hinata would be too dangerous, because Naruto would want to join too. And for Sunas situation at the moment it wouldn't be too good to fight Iwagakure and Akatsuki." Sakura nodded, she knew Tsunade was right."And for you, Kakashi. You'll leave exactly at eight, and no minute later. Otherwise I'll send Sakura to fetch you, got me?" She said focusing him.  
"Yeah, yeah. I got you. I'll be there."  
"Tsunade-shisho? If you don't mind I'd like to go and inform Neji-kun and Ino-chan."  
"Right, you're dismissed." "Thanks." And with that words she turned round and left.

Her first way leads her to the Hyuga-compound. Hinata first smiled as she saw her friend, but her smile disappeared as she saw Sakuras pale face. "Sakura-chan, what's up with you?"  
"Nothing, I'm fine. Is Neji-kun here?"  
"I'll look, one moment please." The Hyuga-heir went back into the house and Sakura heard her calling: "Neji-nii-san? Sakura-chan's here, she wants to talk to you!"  
"There in a second."

A short moment later he stood in front of the two girls. "Hinata-sa…" Neji started, but broke off after his cousin shot him an angry look. "Hinata-chan said you want to talk to me, Sakura-chan?"  
"Yes. I'm sorry Neji-kun, I really don't want to mess up your weekend plans, but we need you on a mission."  
"To Suna?"  
"Yes. Ino, Kakashi-sensei you and I. Tsunade ordered that we should leave tomorrow in the morning, at eight." He just nodded. "I'm really sorry, Tenten told me that you've planned something. I'm really sorry Neji-kun."  
"Never mind, then see you tomorrow." And he turned around and left.

"I feel horrible." Sakura said as he had disappeared.  
"It's not your fault, Sakura-chan. He wanted to introduce Tenten to father tomorrow."  
"Really? Oh man, that makes me feel even worse!"  
"As he said, never mind." Hinata smiled. "I've got a plan. Do you know where Tenten is?"  
"I think at the hot springs. Why?"  
"I'll tell you later." And with a smirk that would make Naruto jealous she left, leaving Sakura alone on the yard. She blinked twice and then left too, heading to the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Ino? Are you here?" she called, as she entered the shop. The blonde head popped up behind a mass of red roses. "Hey Sakura! I was just arranging them, what's up?"  
"Pack your things, we have a mission."  
"You're kidding!" but after a look on her friends face she knew it wasn't a joke. "We'll go to Suna, right?"  
"Yes." Sakura nodded. "We'll leave tomorrow at eight in the morning. You, Neji-kun, Kakashi-sensei and I."  
"Oh, ok. No prob."  
"Ino, I need your help." Sakura said, looking helpless at her blonde friend.  
"So?"  
"I still need a birthday present for Shikamaru, and I have really no idea!"Ino laughed.  
"Sorry, Sakura. But I think I'm not such a big help at all. Buy him a book or something."  
"Oh, alright. Then I'll have to find something on my own. See you tomorrow." And with that she left.

Sakura went through the village, looking for something suitable for him. After four hours of running up and down the streets she decided to buy him something from a jeweler. Since she never had seen him reading a book and she knew he wasn't someone who likes fighting, she thought that it wouldn't be very wise to buy a book or weapons. But he wears earrings, so why not looking around here?As she entered the shop something immediately caught her eye. A silver necklace with a hanger, with an engraved Leaf-symbol on the front-side, and the sign for luck at the backside. The price nearly blew up her budget, but who cares? **'Cha! Good stuff! Now you get your chance sis! Don't mess it up!'** _**'Like I don't know.'**_ She replied, but left smiling the shop. After a short look at the watch she rushed home to pack her things.

A while after she had finished packing and fell on her sofa really tired a knocking on the door forced her to stand up again. "Nee, Sakura-chan! I know I'm late and you got to rest because of you mission tomorrow, but there's something I have to tell you!" Hinata called happily through the door. As Sakura opened and both of them sat on the couch the Hyuga-heir started to explain. "I went to the hot springs, and fetched Tenten. I know father had a good day today, and Neji-nii-san looked shocked as I pulled Tenten over the yard. I caught him to and forced them both to follow me to his office."  
"Don't tell me that you've introduced them as a couple to your father!" Sakura smiled.  
"Sure! I mean, I can't take it any longer to see, how he had to hide everything. I mean, it's just not fair. Father had acknowledged my relationship with Naruto, so I think he had to acknowledge Neji-nii-sans too."  
"And, what he said?"  
"He wasn't surprised at all. He had seen them train together very often until today. He just said that they match really well."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah! Neji-nii-san grinned that wide." Hinata demonstrated Sakura the grin and then she stood up. "Got to go home now. And you should rest. Send a message, ok?"  
"Sure. Hinata you're really a genius." She said still smiling.  
"If you say so… Now, good night Sakura-chan."  
"Good night Hinata-chan."

She woke up half an hour before her alarm clock rang. She took a quick shower, skipped breakfast as always before missions and went through her stuff. The wrapped birthday present had its place in her jackets inside pocket. It was quarter to eight as she arrived at the main gate. Kotetsu and Izumo looked curious.  
"Nee, Sakura-chan! What you're doing here so early?" the first one asked.  
"Waiting for the rest to come. We're leaving on a mission today."  
"Well then, good luck. Return home alive." Izumo winked.  
"That's what I planned." She winked back, and as she turned away from them she saw Neji, still wide grinning.  
"Ohayo Neji-kun! Your grin is that bright, we won't need light tonight." She joked and he nodded.  
"I think I don't need to tell you what happened?"  
"No, not really. Hinata told me yesterday. Congrats, I'm really happy for you."  
"Thanks. I only hope that'll last."  
"Why not? You match perfectly and I don't think Hiashi-sama changes his opinion."  
"That's what I hope. Oh, Hinata-chan gave me something for you. It's for Kiba. She was afraid that I'll break it, so I better give it to you."  
"Maybe it's an anthelmintic therapy for Akamaru." She grinned.  
"Maybe it's for both of them." He added with an even bigger grin.

"Yo! You two backbiting or what?" Ino said curious.  
"No, we don't." Neji answered.  
"We were just kidding." Sakura said, winking to Neji.  
"If you say so." The blonde replied. "Let's see if your always-late-coming-ex-sensei is on time today."  
"He'll better be. Tsunade-shisho will rip of his head. And that would be a pity." Sakura said sighing.  
"No need to worry about me, Sakura. But it's nice to know you're care." The silver haired Jonin smiled behind his mask.  
"No time for joking, Kakashi-sensei. We should leave now." She shooed him nearly out of the village, leaving Kotetsu and Izumo chuckling behind.

They travelled fast and only rested when necessary. As they found a place to camp and put up their tents Sakura asked Kakashi: "Nee, Kakashi-sensei, how came that you were on time today?"  
"Tsunade send Guy to throw me out of the bed. I had the choice either getting up immediately or running 500 shitty rounds around the village." Neji grinned behind his back, he knew his former sensei pretty well and Guy could be a bastard when it comes to running laps.  
"You would do everything just to avoid morning sports, right?" Sakura grinned, and started laughing as she saw the look on her old senseis face.  
"That's 1:0 for you." He said, lighting a fire.  
"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei. But I just couldn't resist, plus you gave me the pass."  
"I know." He said shrugging his shoulders. "What was up with you yesterday? You turned pale like a ghost after Tsunade mentioned the messages contents."  
"I was worried." She answered.  
"Want to talk about it?" he asked careful.She shook her head.  
"No. Not now and not here. Maybe anytime else."

Sakura took the first watch that night, and a strange feeling slowly crawled up her spine. It holds her in a tight and cold embrace, and the more she thought about Shikamaru and Suna the tighter the embrace became. It was fear, and she didn't know why it started just now.

* * *

Hurray! Writing this story is so much fun! I hope that's something you can feel during reading. If anyone has wishes for another story then let me know. :3  
Plus: I don't have a beta, so if someone is interested...


	9. Chapter 9

As Kakashi took over for the second watch he was afraid that something had happened, as he looked at his former student."Are you sure that you don't want to talk about it?" he asked her again, and the concern in his voice got to her heart. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks, what surprised him even more."I haven't seen you cry for quite a long time now. It's because of Shikamaru, right?"  
Sakura just nodded.  
"But Tsunade told me that he's fine already. It only was a cut."  
"That's not the point." She stated. "I've got a really bad feeling, something is going to happen."She took a deep breath and stared into the fire. "The nearer we came to Suna, the stronger this feeling grows, and I'm sure that's nothing to do with the traps. Since we have Neji-kun with us there's no need to worry. It's like an approaching storm."  
"You fear that something could happen to him, right?" He said in a calm tune. She nodded again, even more tears falling down. "I've lost the first one I loved, I think I can't take another loss."

He laid his hand on her shoulder to comfort her and she turned around, crying on his chest. First he didn't know what to do or say, so he just pats her back. "You should trust more in his abilities. He's a good fighter, one Akatsuki on his list, remember?" She stopped crying, rubbed her eyes and nodded. Kakashi-sensei sometimes really was a help. Sakura gave him a grateful smile and got one back. "You should take a rest. Just try to sleep, ok?"  
"Hai." She nodded and went into the girls' tent. As he thought about it later, he hoped that he was right. Losing another one she loves would definitely be too much for her. He sighed and took out his latest 'Icha-Icha' book.

Neji had the third watch and Ino the last. Their journey went on quiet, and after two days they reached Sunas border. "Only one day left and we'll be in the village." Kakashi said and the rest nodded. Ino has never been there before and was curious how everything would be. The other ones were in a way just looking forward to the meetings with old friends. Even Kakashi was happy, but only because of the simple fact that Jiraiyas books were cheaper there than in Konoha.

"Neji, from now on we'll need your guide." Kakashi said and Neji took over the lead."Alright then, please stay close behind. If I only have to look for one way through we'll be faster."Everyone nodded. With every step they came closer to the village Sakuras bad foreboding became stronger. Kakashi let himself fell back behind Sakura, he was afraid that she wouldn't react if they got attacked. After three hours he found traces in the sand, and if he read them right there were hundreds of Iwa-nin marching towards suna. He was pretty sure that Neji had seen them too, and one hour later he stopped. "Ino-chan, could you please take a look of what's in front of us?"She only nodded and caught a hawk with her shin-ten-shin. After a few minutes she returned and said: "I think we should hurry up, there are at least 300 Iwa-nin marching towards the village, and on Sunas' side I've seen only around 100."

Sakuras eyes grew wide in shock. So her feeling was right. _**'Damn it!'**_ she cursed inwardly. **'Shannaro! Don't cry sis, let's fight! We'll rip them apart!'** _**'Right!'**_"Then, why do we wait here?" she said, forcing them to continue their way. "We'll have a good chance for a surprise-attack, but we should fight our way through to Sunas' side. We're only four."Kakashi mumbled. Now Sakura let herself fell back to Kakashi. "You better don't use your Mangekyo Sharingan. That would be ways too dangerous for you." "And you try to keep a cool mind." He replied. She nodded and sped off again. It took them one hour to reach the battlefield and to their surprise there were at least the half of the enemies beaten. Sakura stood there for only one moment, her eyes rushing over the scene. She could see Kankuro and Temari, a short way away from them there was Gaara, she also could see Lee and Kiba but where the hell was…  
"SHIKAMARU!" Inos scream showed her where he was. "No!" she whispered breathless. "NO!" 

The same morning in Suna:

"Yo Brainiac!" Kankuro greeted him. "You look shitty today."  
"Friendly like always." He grumbled back.  
"No, just honest. Haven't found sleep last night?"  
"No, not really. Kiba snored too loud and Lee talks when he sleeps."  
"But to me that doesn't seem to be the true reason."  
Shikamaru sighed. "Gaara got a letter from Tsunade. The team had left the hidden leaf, they should arrive today."  
"Shouldn't you be happy about that?"  
"No, we expect Iwa to attack with full force today. And I'm afraid that they might be unable to make their way through enemy-lines."  
"I thought that Hatake and that Hyuga were tough guys. And as you said that Sakura Haruno should be a good fighter too?"  
"Yeah, at least that's what I hope now."  
"You should have more trust in your people, man." He said patting him on the shoulder. "Better get ready, Gaara wants a short meeting before we leave."

All shinobi who were able to fight met at the main gate and Gaara gave them last instructions.  
"I hope the enemy is tired." Kiba mumbled.  
"That would be no fun Kiba-san." Lee said. "I want to fight."  
"Good idea, bushy-brows." The Inuzuka answered sarcastically. "If there are I don't know how many more of them than us, you'll have enough to fight. And if they're relaxed wouldn't make things better for us."  
"Kiba has a point, Lee-san." Temari answered, who was standing next to them. "As Gaara said, we expect an attack with full force. You'll have your hands full."  
Shikamaru didn't pay attention. His mind was wandering, nearly racing to find plans how to defeat as many enemies as possible.  
"Yo, Brainiac."  
"Is there a chance that you ever look for another nickname?"  
"If hell freezes over." Kankuro grinned. "I just can't imagine a more suitable one."  
"Mendokusai." He sighed silent.  
"Now, let's kick butts!" Kiba laughed.  
"You sound like Naruto-san, you know." Lee stated.  
"Then let's hope we have his luck in surviving." Shikamaru mumbled, and followed the other ones out of the village.

They just stood there for nearly half an hour, as the silhouettes became visible. "Man, that's really full force." Kankuro whispered as he realized that there were coming more and more. "Shit, if we would've found out earlier, we could've asked Tsunade for even more backup." Shikamaru whispered back."Then let's do our best. Otherwise there may be no tomorrow." "Just trust, right?" They looked at each other, took a deep breath and then the battle started.

At the beginning the Suna-nin had problems because of the mass of enemies running towards them. Many of them where looking at their Kazekage, and since he looked determined and his aura let them feel his will to fight and win, that they started battle more confident. Thanks to the sand they were fighting on and the very good placed traps the enemy wasn't as fresh and relaxed. Some of them were already that tattered that they were hardly able to stand. Shikamaru had no idea why they joined their comrades, if they had no chance of hurting only one of the Suna-nin. He caught nearly twenty Iwa-nin in his mass-shadow-binding-jutsu and Kiba took the advantage and finished them off. But no matter how many they finished, it seemed that there were even more appearing. "For one you kill, two appear." Kankuro grumbled as he fought his way past Shikamaru. All of them were exhausted, even Gaaras sand had become slower.

He heard Akamaru howl with pain and turned round to look what happened, but that was his fatality. The sound of the kunai which made his way through his vest and into his flesh was even worse than the pain that it caused. He tried to turn round but a fist hit his face that hard that he literally got knocked off his feet. He flew a few meters, and before he hit the ground he heard a very familiar voice calling his name. The kunai had hit an artery, his vision already became blurry. The Iwa-nin was coming towards him, another weapon in his hands, ready to finish him off. Shikamaru waited for the pain to come, but instead of that he heard another scream.

"NO!" Sakura screamed, and started running towards him. That Iwa-nin walked towards Shikamaru, a big grin on his face and another kunai in his hand. "Don't you dare touching him again with those dirty hands of yours! SHANNARO!" Her punch hit him that hard in the neck, that said thing gave in and broke. She fell on her knees beside him, looking at the intense bleeding wound. Tears welled up her eyes, his breath and heartbeat has already become weaker. "Sa… Sakura…" he whispered, then he closed his eyes. "No!" she whispered crying, focusing her chakra to close the wound and stop the bleeding. "No, please don't die." She whispered again. "Please, don't leave me. I need you." Her tears dropped on his face. "I love you." She whispered.

"No, please don't die." He heard her voice, the beginning very clear, the rest muffling away. "Please, don't leave me. I need you." He heard it like it was miles away. The darkness was already pulling on his body, whispering promises that the pain would end. How sweet that promises seemed to him. Then he heard something, he had never expected. "I love you." Her voice still seemed miles away, but somehow it forced him to start fighting this comforting darkness. He wanted to live, wanted to open his eyes just to look at her, but he was already too tired. The blood loss was too much for him, he fell unconscious. For him the battle was over.

* * *

Tadaa! Another one done! g It's exciting. Please don't kill me because of the end of this chap, but somewhere I've got to make a stop. I promise you that I'll update the next chap tomorrow. Please review! Please! bagging with puppy eyes :3 


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura still knelt there next to him, felling his skin becoming colder. Kakashi somehow managed to get to her, he didn't needs any explanation. He knelt down next to him, looking if there was still a pulse and he found one, even if it was slight. The copy Nin lifted the shadow-users body from the ground poking Sakura on the shoulder. He just nods his head to tell her to follow him. She stood up and together they ran into the village towards the hospital.  
"He's still alive." Kakashi told her. "It's up to you to fix him." She looked as pale as Shikamaru, but nodded slightly.  
"I trust you, you can do that. I'll go and let them pay, ok?" She nodded again, this time more confident.  
"I'll hope you do that." She whispered, as he laid the Nara down on an OP-table.  
"Do your best." He said and left.  
"I need blood bottles! Type AB, quick!" he heard her shout as he left, hoping that this help wasn't too late.

"What's up with him? Will he make it?" Ino questioned him as he rejoined them on the battlefield.  
"That's up to Sakura now. He lost a huge amount of blood. Let's hope the best."  
"Where's the bastard that did this to him?" she growled.  
"Back there." Neji answered. "She broke his neck."  
"Ok, then I'll let someone else pay for it." And with a battle-cry that could be heard all over the battlefield she attacked the next Iwa-nin she could find with more than just full force. She literally crushed him, and other ones followed.  
"Wow, Naruto was right." Kakashi mumbled to himself. "Ino is really spooky when she's angry."  
"Angry is not the right word." Neji stated bluntly, who was standing with his back to him. "Pissed is a more suitable word for her actual mood."  
"Right, but let's follow her example. There's a battle to fight and win."

Two hours later his skin became a little more coloured, but Sakura still wasn't satisfied with her results. She couldn't tell if he would survive this attack, that's something the next two day will show. So she sat down on a chair next to the bed he was now laying in. She had taken off his vest and shirt, bandaged the wound she was only able to close but not to heal it completely. Closing it had soaked that much chakra that she was unable to do anything more at the moment. The machines he was connected to, were constantly beeping, which calmed her down a bit. Later that day, when it was already night the rest of the Konoha-nin came to look how he was.  
"And?" Ino asked her whispering.  
"At the moment he's stable. The next two day will show…"  
The blonde nodded sadly, they were friends for such a long time now, and she feared that she could lose him. The rest remained silent. Kakashi patted his former student on the shoulder, then shooed the rest out of the room.  
"If you need something, then let me know." He told her.  
"Thanks Kakashi-sensei, you're the best. But actually I don't need anything." She smiled sadly, then looked back at Shikamarus relaxed still pale features. Kakashi sighed mentally and made his way to the door. Before he left he could see that Sakura was taking the cold hand, gently stroking it, while silent tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Please come back." She whispered. "Please."

The results of the day were deflating, but much more losses on Iwas' side. Ten death shinobi on Sunas side, but almost 200 at Iwas'. The medics had all hands full, but late at night it settled down a bit. Kankuro slowly walked through the corridor towards Shikamarus room. He wanted to know how his friend was doing, before he went to bed. He gently knocked on the door and then silently opened it. He wanted to step in but he stopped dead in his movements as he saw a pink haired kunoichi sitting on a chair next to his bed, holding his hand but fast asleep with her head resting on the mattress. A faint smile rushed over his face, and he decided not to wake her up. Slowly he closed the door and went back into his room. In two days was Shikamarus birthday, and he really hoped that he would've regained consciousness until then.

Sakura didn't move an inch away from his bed, fearing that he could stop breathing every moment. Ino tried to force her to eat something, but failed and after a day she thought, that Kakashi should try it.  
"Good luck, maybe you can do it." She said sadly, giving him the plate.  
"I'll try my best." He said sighing, taking it from her. As he entered the room Sakura still was holding Shikamarus hand.  
"You should eat something, you know." He said, placing the plate on the table next to her.  
"I'm not hungry." She replied without looking at him. He sighed again.  
"So, who's the stubborn bonehead now, Sakura? You're a medic, you know ways better than the rest of us how important it is to eat. Plus, you're of no use for him if you break down too."  
**'He has a point.'** Her inner self mumbled. **'Admit it, we're starving. And we can't help him if we fell unconscious too.'** _**'Alright, I eat something, but just a little.'**_ '**A****s you please, sis.'  
**She took a rice-ball and ate it. "Are you satisfied now?" she asked her former sensei tiredly.  
"At least a little. How's he recovering?"  
"Slowly, but constantly. His skin regains colour and it became warmer."  
"Sounds good to me." He said slowly. She nodded and sighed.  
"I wish he'd be fine already. This waiting freaks me out." She mumbled.  
"He'll make it, I'm sure." He patted her shoulder again. She took his hand and squeezed it lightly.  
"Thanks for believing in me, Kakashi-sensei." He smiled down at her, ruffling through her hair.  
"You're welcome." And with this he left.

The next morning he slowly woke up, the beeping sound of the machines was kind of annoying. He tried to open his eyes but they were too heavy. He needed the full force of his will to open them. The room was dark and his vision was blurry. After he had blinked several times he could see clearer, and then he realized that his right hand was warmer then the left. He slightly turned his head and a faint smile rushed over his face. The familiar pink hair he could see and the warmth of her hand he could feel made him feel ways better. He still felt tired and allowed himself to drift back into sleep.

Sakura woke up as Kankuro knocked on the door.  
"Morning." He said silent. "I had no intention to wake you up." he said.  
"I had to, sooner or later." She said and stretched. "How are you, Kankuro-san?"  
"I'm pretty well. I just came here to check how our patient is doing."  
"He is out of the woods."  
"Good to hear that." He said, pulling another chair to his bed. "I slowly miss teasing him."  
"So you became friends?"  
"Yep, good friends I'd say." He nodded. "I was shocked as I saw the lake of blood on the ground and as you carried him away. You should've seen that blonde girl in your group. Man, she was like a fury. She literally ripped the enemies apart." He still seemed to fear her.  
"Ino really can be a kick-ass if she had to. Shikamarus father and hers are friends for nearly all of their life. Ino was and still is his teammate. They're good friends." He recognized the warmth in her words when she spoke about him, and the caring in her eyes as she looked at him.  
"He missed you." He said after a few minutes of silence. Sakura blushed and he grinned.  
"I think there are loads of things you two need to talk about." He said while standing up.  
"Happy birthday brainiac." He said, poking the sleeping Naras shoulder and left again. Sakura watched him disappear, then looked back on Shikamaru. She smiled down at him, she was sure now that he'll survive that all and stood up. She would look if she could find a piece of a cake somewhere. She kissed him on his forehead and whispered: "Happy birthday, Shikamaru-kun."

Sakura walked through the corridor, and found her friends sitting on a balcony.  
"Yo folks! Sitting here around that lazy!"  
"Hey Sakura-chan!" Ino grinned wide. "How's he doing?"  
"Pretty fine. I think he'll wake up soon. But to think about it, lazy as he is he might enjoy it to be stuck there."  
"That would really be Shikamaru." She laughed.  
"So, has anyone of you an idea where I can get a cake?"  
"I can show you." Kiba grinned and stood up. "We always knew where to find goodies."  
Everyone laughed. All were happy that he would make it.

After she had returned with a piece of cake and a little candle she sat down at the balcony to relax a little.  
"Why at all has that stupid battle started?"  
"That's something I can explain you." And Kiba told her the story.  
"And he still refuses to talk." he finished his explanation.  
Kakashi nodded slowly. "I tried to catch him with the Sharingan yesterday, but without effort."  
Sakuras temper was boiling. "You say, that that many people had to suffer and that much had died only because that stubborn asshole shuts up?"  
"A little crude, but you get the point. Yes." Kakashi nodded.  
"Kakashi-sensei, could you please take me to him. I think I have a bone to pick with that …." She left her sentence unfinished.  
"If you think you can make better efforts than I…" the copy Nin stood up and she followed him.  
"I think they can send that Iwa-nin back in a matchbox when she's finished with him." Ino grinned.

"There he is. If you need something, tell me. I'll wait here for you." He said as they stood in front of the door.  
"Right. If he starts screaming like hell better stop me."  
"Am I crazy? That's like jumping into a running buzz-saw."  
She answered his statement with a grimace and then entered the room.  
"So, you are that idiotic bastard, why so many had to die." She said, sitting down in front of him.  
"Do you know that over 200 of your own shinobi had died already." Her voice was sweet like honey, and her inner self was jumping up and down, screaming all the swearwords she knew.  
"Do you really think that you can force me to tell anything like that?" he said, giving her a sniff look.  
Sakura put on her face that would scare off death itself, looking at him in a way that tells him clearly that fun was over and she knew more than thousand ways to torture him.  
"I give you one last chance, so you better think about your options. Before I'll tell you, let me explain your situation, asshole, and you better listen carefully. No one in your fucking country believes that you're still alive, because of you more than 200 men died. They won't be really happy about your mission failure. So, there's really no need to let you live. Plus, because of your stubbornness I nearly lost the one I love. There's no one here to stop me, and I think the Kazekage wouldn't blame me if I accidentally kill you."  
Her whole appearance scared the shit out of him, and the gen-jutsu she caught him with was that good, that even Kakashi would've been jealous.

It only took five minutes and he screamed and whimpered. With a wide smile of victory she opened the door, Sunas ANBU standing in front of it, next to Kakashi.  
"He's all yours now. If he stops talking and refuses again, tell him I'll come back."  
"What have you done to him?" Kakashi asked curious as they walked back to the other ones.  
"Just made him clear where he is." She grinned pleased with herself.  
"In your own friendly way, I guess." He said teasingly.  
"Naa, Tsunade-shisho would be proud, I think."  
"And YOU wonder why some call you 'mini-Tsunade'." He stated and she laughed.  
"To be honest, I've never wondered. Iruka-sensei warned me that Tsunade is rubbing off on me. And as long as I'm not completely like her, there's still hope."  
"Believe me, I would never let it get that far. One is really enough." 'From every one of you' he thought smiling.

"And?"  
They were asked as they showed up on the balcony again.  
"How about 'welcome back' first?" Sakura asked rolling her eyes.  
"Sorry. Welcome back. And?" Ino grinned.  
"Sakura cracked him."  
"Wow! Cool!" Lee said. "You're really amazing, Sakura-san."  
"Lee-kun, you overdo it. That was really no big act. If you excuse me, I'd like to go back, checking our bedridden lazy-bum. "

She sat down next to the bed and took his hand again. And again she gently strokes it.  
"Now that damned spy is talking. So I think that story is over. Only thing that needed to happen is that you recover. I really feared that I may lose you." She whispered.  
"I really feared it." Again tears welled up. She nearly jumped as he gently squeezed her hand. Her eyes grew wide as he slowly opened his eyes.  
"Why are you crying?" he silently whispered.  
"Because I feared that I…"  
He smiled tired. "Don't worry about my worthless…"  
"Don't you dare calling yourself worthless." She said, tears now running down her cheeks.  
He fell silent again.  
She looked at him, his hair was open and he looked even cuter that way. She took out her present for him, and handed it over.  
"For you. Happy birthday, Shikamaru-kun." She said smiling again.  
"Wouldn't you ran out and shout that I'm awake?" he asked with amusement in his voice.  
"Naa, I think that would be too troublesome." She shot back. "If you want me to tell them…"  
"No! Please, let me a little bit more silence. Ino would be ways too loud. Same counts for Kiba and I definitely can't stand to see Lee cry."  
"As you please." She answered, slowly she became nervous. What would he say about her present? Would he like it?

Slowly he unwrapped the little package and as he opened the little box he was really astonished.  
"Sakura, that's… wow. Thanks!" he babbled. "That was quite expensive." He stated.  
"It couldn't be too expensive…" she whispered, recognizing too late that he had heard her.  
She cleared her throat and started: "I… I want to tell you that… I… I…" she blushed deeply.  
"I've heard what you whispered, back then on the battle field." He said, and blushed slightly too.  
"Those words forced me to fight death in a way…" he said, looking out of the window.  
The sun already had started to set. He looked at the necklace in his hands, and his thumb slowly wondered over the engraved leaf-symbol. Sakura was silent too, looking out of the window, but looking back on him as he whispered: "I love you too." He waited for her reaction and looked up as there followed none.

It took her a moment to really get what he had said. As she recognized he stared at her she blinked twice and then flung her arms around his neck. But let go as he coughed.  
"Sorry, I didn't want to strangle you." She said blushing again.  
"Never mind." He answered. "Thanks for that present. It's really beautiful."  
"Like your book." She mumbled.  
"So you like it?" he asked.  
"Sure! It's brilliant and really interesting. I've read it through the day after."  
He smiled. "So it was better than Inos pink nightgown." He stated.  
"You know about that?" She said, blushing even deeper.  
"Sure. Ino told me."  
"Oh no!" she mumbled, hiding her red face behind her hands.  
"But with your actual face-colour it would really mismatch." He teased her.  
"I've got a birthday cake for you." She said quickly, trying to change the subject.  
"I've heard better connections, you know." He said. "But I'll give it a rest."  
"Good to know." She said.

The next day Sakura told the others that he was awake, and with stoic silence he bore their visit. Gaara had taken care of the enemy spy.  
"Sad. He let him alive." Kankuro grumbled as he watched him disappear.  
"Believe me, what his landsmen do to him is even crueler than anything we could've done." Kakashi said to him.  
"I hope you're right."  
"I would bet." The copy Nin grinned.  
"Only because of some gossip the send a spy and risked a war. I just can't understand that. How stupid is that Tsuchikage?" Kankuro asked again.  
"That's what I've asked myself too." Gaara appeared like always out of nowhere.  
"Our policy is clear. No war anymore. I think it was Kirigakure that seed that gossip."  
"Maybe. They try to weaken the alliance between Suna and Konoha." Kakashi stated.  
"Let them try. They'll never make it." Gaara said determined.The others only nodded.

Two days later they made their way back home. Leaving with the promise to come back soon. Kankuro promised to visit Konoha in winter.  
"I'd like to see snow, you know." He said grinning.  
Sakura was supporting a weak Shikamaru. They had offered to stay a little longer until he felt better but he wanted to go home so badly.  
"I don't like that everywhere present sand. You really have it everywhere."  
"Even in your…"  
"KIBA! JUST SHUT UP!" Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru shouted. First the Inuzuka just looked at them, but then he started to roar with laughter and the others joined.  
"Good to know that we're back home soon." Shikamaru mumbled. "Right." Sakura said smiling.

* * *

Hurray! Next chap finished! I think I have to point something out: I'll never, NEVER, let a character I really love die! NEVER! And Shikamaru is such a sweetie :3  
scratchingmyhead I think that sounds sort of obsessed. Blame me ;)  
So, I hope you won't want to hang me. AND I hope that you still like it. PLS review!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Two days later they reached Konohas' main gate. Meeting two familiar faces: Izumo and Kotetsu.  
"Oy! Look who's back! Our special squad." The first one grinned. "And all back alive. Good!" the last one stated.  
"Glad we can say this." Sakura mumbled. Shikamaru slightly blushed but remained silent.  
"HEY!" Tenten shouted, as she spotted them. "You're back! Great! Oh, by the way, happy belated birthday, Shikamaru-kun."  
"Thanks." He mumbled.  
"No prob. Oh, oh, Sakura-chan. We've prepared something." She said grinning to her friend.  
"But not for today?" the pink haired kunoichi hoped.  
"NO! You all need to rest, that's something we've known."  
"Good." She smiled.  
"Hey, what about lunch?" Kiba interrupted. "Sorry, but I'm starving!"  
"Ok, then let's attack Ichirakus." Ino laughed.  
"Yosh!" all shouted and the group marched towards Teuchis'.

After lunch they decided that it would be the best to "Get rid of that fucking sand." as Kiba stated.  
"So, what do we do with you?" Sakura asked Shikamaru.  
"What do you mean?" he asked a little afraid of what might come next.  
"I just think about whether I put you in the hospital or not."  
"Not!" he said quick.  
"But you need to be treated."  
"Then, can't you do this at home too?"  
"I think I can." She grinned. "My home or yours?" after she recognised what she had said she blushed. He laughed. "My home, please?" he asked.  
"Ok, then let's go." She said, leading him home. The journey got to him, and he was feeling really weak again. He was nearly unable to stand alone without support. As they entered his apartment, Sakura looked around. It was nice, bright and pretty clean. 'Unlike mine' she thought. The only thing disturbing was the dust, but that was normal after weeks of absence.

"I think there's nothing I need more than a shower right now." He said, showing her the bathroom.  
"Do you need help?" she asked him, but he shook his head.  
"I think that's something I can do alone." With a slight blush he closed the door.  
"If you give me your clothes I can wash them." She said trough the door.  
While he showered she quickly cleaned his apartment, since she only had to take care of that dust it only took her ten minutes. As she returned to the bath there laid the clothes on the floor. She chuckled.  
"Can I leave you alone one moment? I'd like to go home and shower myself."  
"No problem. I think I won't fall over the next minutes." He gave back through the door.  
"Then, see you later." She said, taking his clothes with her.

Her own apartment was clean as well. She found a note on her kitchen table:  
Tenten told me that you're on a mission that might last longer, so I decided to drop in once in a while to take care of your stuff. Love Mom  
Sakura smiled and said "Thanks mom." While heading to the bathroom. She threw all their clothes into the washing machine and showered quickly. And then decided to take a bath. Now that they're at home it wasn't risky anymore to leave him alone for a while.

She sighed with pleasure as she slid into the warm water, feeling how every muscle relaxed. She decided that she had to cultivate herself and looked around for her lady shave. Half an hour and two deep conditioners later she showered again and felt like new. She dressed again and loosely tied up her hair. Before she left again she hangs up the clothes on the clotheshorse. After looking happily around in her well cleaned apartment she left smiling. She quickly bought some things at the grocer and stood a few minutes later in front of his door.

"It's open." She heard him call before she even could knock. As she had entered she found him horizontal on the couch looking out of the window. He had his hair open again. Sakura put the grocers into the kitchen and then sat down next to him on the floor, leaning her back against the sofa.  
"It took you long." He stated smiling.  
"Yeah, it was pretty necessary. Man, that was like a general overhaul." He laughed and she giggled.  
"Kankuro said something about us needing to talk." She asked him and he turned his head to look at her.  
"He said so?" he asked her, smelling the slight scent of jasmine in her hair. She turned round too, and was now looking in his eyes.  
"Yep, he said so." There was just a little space between their noses and somehow both of them felt the urge to touch, to feel the other one. He slightly stroked her cheek, she closed her eyes enjoying his touch. But immediately opened them up again as she felt his soft lips against hers. This time it wasn't an accident, and with this knowledge she answered his kiss, allowing their tongues to play with each other. As they parted she leaned her forehead against his cheek, still not completely believing what had happened.  
"I talked about you." He whispered. "I was unable to get you out of my head, all of the time."  
"Neither did I." She said. "I couldn't sleep, eat, work and everything else without thinking about you."

Later that evening they lay onto his bed, looking out of the window watching the stars.  
"Nice view." She stated. "And quiet. I have that bar next to my apartment, it's kind of noisy."  
He chuckled. "See, that's why I moved here."  
"Really a nice choice." She said yawning.  
"Tired?"  
"A little."  
"Should I go on the …"  
"No! No, you don't have to. I can sleep there."  
"No way I let you sleep on the sofa!" he said stubborn.  
"Well, neither do I. It seems we have a problem. Except we share the bed." She said giggling. "I think it's big enough for two."  
"If you say so." He sighed, but started laughing as she poked him.  
It only took a few minutes until she fell asleep, but he couldn't move since she curled herself up against him. Plus he enjoyed having her that near. He laid his arm around her, shifted himself in a more comfortable place and fell asleep very soon too.

The next morning as he woke up he looked into big green eyes.  
"Morning sunshine." She giggled, kissing him on the tip of his nose. "Or should I say good noon? It's already past twelve."  
"What? That late already? You let me sleep in!"  
"Sure. You needed sleep, even a blind could see that. The journey home was exhausting, and it

weakened you again."  
"Hmm." He made, sitting up on his bed while rubbing his eyes.  
"Want some tea?" she asked while opening the window, to let in some fresh air.  
"Sure." He mumbled, following her barefooted into the kitchen.  
"What have they planned?"  
"What?"  
"What Tenten told you yesterday. What have they planned?"  
"Ah, you mean that." She said smiling, placing his cup in front of him. "The planned a birthday party for you."  
"For me?"  
"I think so. Or do you know another Nara Shikamaru who lives in Konoha and turned 20 a few days ago?"  
"Very funny." He said, sticking out his tongue. She laughed and nearly choked on her tea.  
"I think you'll enjoy it. Tenten and Hinata are quite good at things like that. Plus Ino was with us, so no need to worry about any presents including pink plush or something like that."  
He started laughing really hard. "That's what I hope, because I think a pink puppy-nightgown definitely doesn't suit me."

The party was brilliant. The music was top, same counts for the food. They set everything up at the training grounds like the last time, but with tables and benches to sit down. This time he didn't feel that displaced between them all, because he wasn't alone anymore. Choji nearly broke his ribs as he hugged him. "Welcome back man, Ino told me the story. I'm so glad you survived."  
"If you hug him like that longer you'll break his ribs, Choji." His girlfriend reminded him.  
"Oh! Sorry! Have I hurt you?"  
"No Choji, you haven't any need to worry." He said grinning.  
They chatted the whole afternoon, and after sunset they lit a fire and sat around it. They talked about their last missions, some things Naruto screwed up during their absence and other things that had happened.  
He felt tired and leaned himself against Sakura, who was sitting next to him. First she was surprised, but then she smiled at him and continued to talk to Tenten about fashion in Suna.  
"But now everything's alright." Naruto grinned, after the girls finished talking.  
"No one's left alone, right?" he winked at Sakura and Shikamaru, who blushed both and caused everyone to laugh.

A few weeks later, in the middle of January they went home after cinema. Sakura had her day off from work and he had no mission duties to take care of. The last weeks he had helped Iruka at the academy and was thinking about working as teacher. Sakura thought that it was just a phase, nothing more, because that much children around him would really be too troublesome. They went past the Ichiraku, as someone called her name, a very familiar voice that caused both of them to froze in motion.  
"Sakura?" both of them turned their heads, but already knew who had spoken. There he stood, onyx eyes fixing her. Sasuke was back.

* * *

My colleague said that I'm evil. Sometimes, I really have to admit, she's right. But not here:)  
Just tried to make it more exciting.  
Hope you still like it. 


	12. Chapter 12

He still couldn't believe it. What on earth had happened? Had Naruto even manipulated heaven? He turned his head a little to look down on the pink haired head, which rested on his upper arm. Her arm lay across his chest, holding him in an embrace even when she was asleep. He kissed her on the head, which caused her to wake up. "You're still awake?" she asked yawning. He nodded.  
"It seems that I've waited for that to happen for such a long time, that I still can't believe it."  
"Believe it or not, I am here and I will stay here. Except you go on waking me up every night, then I'll leave you and sleep on the couch."

_Flashback_

_"Sakura?" he asked, fixing her with his eyes. "Sas… Sasuke-kun?" she babbled. Slowly she walked towards him, leaving Shikamaru where he was. The Nara made no actions to move, he just stood there and watched what happened. He knew that destiny would proof the whole thing, if the Uchiha ever would come back. But who thought it would happen that early._

_"Is it really you?" She asked, as she stood in front of him. She had heard some gossip about him being back, but she hasn't seen him, neither did Ino or Naruto. That can't be true. "So you finally returned back home?" Again he nodded. "What made you change your mind? Itachi is dead for nearly five years, plus Akatsuki is still active, with only four members left, but still." Something in her voice wasn't right, Shikamaru thought while listening to her._

_"You and Naruto wanted me to come back." The Uchiha stated bluntly.  
"Not only we, nearly everyone wanted. You belonged here, you were, no, you are member of team seven."  
"I was. Do you really think I would join such a weak team again?"  
Sakura felt like he had slapped her in the face. Shikamaru inwardly grinned: 'bad mistake dude'.  
"You think that we're weak?" she asked him, anger glimmering in her eyes.  
"Until you proved me wrong."  
She didn't reply on his statement. "As I left you told me, you loved me and you would come with me. Now I'm back."_

_Shikamaru felt like losing the ground under his feet, falling into a deep hole.  
Sakura laughed, but it sounded wrong, and her eyes called her liar.  
"And you think it's that easy, huh?" she crossed her arms in front of her, looking angrily at him.  
He nodded again, and is cool manner drove her nuts. Even Kakashi didn't behave like that, and he really was a cool guy.  
"Then listen up, man." She said, and nearly spat the last word out. "I told you, that I loved you. That's right. Back then it was true. For years we tried to bring you back home, over and over again. And what have you done? Mister-I'm-too-cool-and-need-no-friends? Every time we met you tried to kill one of us. Sure, you always attacked Naruto first, because you expected me to be the weaker one." She laughed again.  
"Things have changed, Sasuke. Naruto was right, you are a bastard. I loved you, and you have nothing better to do then to hurt me over and over again. I was sick of that, I'm really fed up with this shit. Have you an idea what was up here, after you had left?" she now was nearly shouting._

_"They formed a team and ran after you. Choji, Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru-kun nearly died because of you." As she added the –kun to Shikamarus name both of them recognised the hint. "And I think I don't have to tell you what happened to Naruto. Oh, I nearly forgot Lee, he fought too, for YOU! Naruto trained like hell, and so did I. Everyone of us got trained by a Sanin. Don't you dare thinking that we're still weak, that I am still weak. We reunited squad seven, as a three-man-squad. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and me. As you left Konoha, the weakness followed you."_

_She stood there, looking in his eyes waiting for an emotion to show up. But nothing happened. Tears welled up her eyes.  
"You still didn't get it, right?" she said nodding, after he showed no emotion again. "You've hurt me that much, that I wasn't able to continue. I was unable to love." She made one step towards him, shortly kissing him on the cheek, and again there was no reaction at all.  
"See?" she said, crying and chuckling at the same time. "You've never felt anything for me. I was just a useless member in your team. A useless fan-girl, a crybaby. The only thing I was better than both of you was chakra-control. Naruto at least, was a good motivation for you to fight. You wanted to revive your clan, and lead him back to old glory. That's what you told us before the survival test. You better go and find a woman who can love you, who can take your cold hearted manner." She stepped back a bit.  
"Things have changed, Sasuke. Naruto will become our next Hokage, when Tsunade-shisho decides to redraw, he's not that hyperactive knucklehead he used to be. He's respected now, no one glares at him anymore. They smile when they see him. He had changed." She looked up to the sky. "I have changed."_

_"I used to be the weak one, always trusting you and Naruto to do all the fighting. I was more than just weak as you left, but I've learned how to be strong. And now I'm strong enough to live without you." She went one step nearer to him, kissing him on the cheek and whispered into his ear:  
"Be sure that my best wishes are with you. You'll find love like I've found it. You're really welcome back home. Everyone will be glad to have you back. The only thing I wish, no, I want from you is to accept that I'm not in love with you anymore. I still like you as a friend, but that's all." She turned back and walked towards Shikamaru. After a few steps she stopped, turned her head towards him and said: "Have a nice evening, Sasuke. See you." And she went back to Shikamaru, taking his hand and left._

"I've heard he had a girlfriend already." He said into her hair. "A brown haired girl, a little smaller than you. I think I've heard her name, but I've already forgotten."  
"Her name is Yuki, she's working at the book store Kakashi-sensei buys his books at." She said.  
"Who…?"  
"Ino told me." She grinned.  
"Ino and her gossip." He laughed, poking her into the ribs.  
"HEY! Stop that!" she laughed, rolling onto him and leaning her forehead against his.  
"I told you that I don't like that."  
"You told me so much already." He mumbled.  
"Oy! Nara Shikamaru, would you please just shut up." She said with played anger.  
"And then?"  
"Kiss me." She whispered smiling.  
Yeah, Naruto was truly right, now everything's alright.

* * *

YAY! DONE! MY FIRST FIC! 

I thank everyone for reading, and I hope you enjoyed reading like I enjoyed writing. Actually I'm already writing on the next story, and really hope that you give that one a chance too.

Greez Hinata1313


End file.
